Un fiancé inattendu
by Clewilan
Summary: Quand une personne que l'on croyait enterrée avec le reste de ses souvenirs réapparaît comme un cheveu sur la soupe, ça donne des conséquences... surprenantes.
1. Prologue

FullMetal Alchemist_ appartient à _Hiromu Arakawa_, je n'aurais jamais été capable de dessiner un chapitre par mois !_

_Je vous livre ce petit chapitre/prologue très (trop?) court comme une sorte de hors d'œuvre, car je n'ai pas tapé le reste et il faut que j'écrive encore un peu sur papier avant ! Oui je sais, ce n'est pas raisonnable du tout. Mais j'ai craqué._

_Je remercie les folles de service qui m'exhortent à écrire le plus rapidement possible :3 Bonne lecture !_

_Edit 2010: J'ai corrigé les fautes..._

* * *

Si Roy Mustang avait dû faire une liste des choses qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver à ce mariage, le fait que Riza Hawkeye, tout aussi étonnée que lui, soit en train de danser dans ses bras serait arrivé en première position.

A vrai dire, il n'aurait même pas pu l'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

Mais elle était bien là, en civil, vêtue d'une robe bleu pâle toute simple, légèrement maquillée, le rose aux joues et des étoiles dans les yeux. En d'autres termes, ravissante.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » fut la première question de la jeune femme, la surprise passée.

Chose curieuse, Roy se demandait exactement la même chose, en notant avec un sourire que malgré qu'ils soient tous deux hors du bureau, les interrogations de Riza avaient toujours cette note… d'inquisition. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de développer. C'était une de ces danses où il faut constamment changer de partenaire, et ils ne firent pas exception à la règle. Pourtant, ils se retrouvèrent sans se concerter à la transition suivante.

- J'ai été invité par le marié, vous savez, fit Roy, goguenard - parce que c'était plus simple de partir sur de l'humour. Et vous ?

- Je suis une amie de longue date de la mariée. On vient du même trou perdu, répondit Riza. Je ne savais pas que nous avions des amis en commun…

- Ca paraît si étrange ?

- C'est juste que vous semblez avoir d'autres … activités que les soirées entre copains.

Roy la fit taire en posant son index sur sa bouche, feignant de ne pas apercevoir la rougeur qui s'étalait sur les joues de la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour parler de ça, non ?

Riza ne répondit pas. Ca ne le serait jamais, de toute façon… Et puis pourquoi s'en souciait-elle. Ca ne la regardait pas et il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre, après tout. Ou peut-être était-ce plutôt "_plus aucun_" et c'était surtout ce point qui la dérangeait.

- Vous êtes très jolie dans cette robe, reprit Roy.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il venait de ressortir une de ses techniques favorites lorsqu'il ne voulait pas travailler: le changement de sujet. Néanmoins, Riza appréciait le compliment, surtout venant de lui.

- Merci.

- Comment ça se fait que je ne vous ai pas vue avant la cérémonie ?

- Je… suis arrivée en retard, avoua sa compagne en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle avait reçu une drôle de lettre, mais ce n'était pas tellement important. Roy, lui, était visiblement charmé de cette nouvelle.

- Vraiment ? Si quelqu'un m'avait dit ça un jour, je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

- C'est un peu facile de vous moquer,_ colonel_.

- Ne commencez pas à parler de boulot, pitié ! Mais puisque vous êtes là, autant en profiter, non ?

Riza fit mine de réfléchir.

- C'est une possibilité envisageable, décréta-t-elle en souriant.

Roy éclata de rire et l'entraîna pour une nouvelle danse, sous le regard torve de l'un des invités.

* * *

_Et ce sera tout pour le moment... Mais pensez quand même à votre copain le bouton review :D_


	2. Révélations

**Alors je m'excuse. Franchement, désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt j'ai aucune aucune excuse ne m'en veuillez pas s'il vous plaît je ne voudrais pas vous fâcher pardon je...**

**/s'enfuit en courant sous les tomates/**

**Mais bon, voilà la suite... Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Quartier Général de Central City, lundi, 8h, à des années-lumières de l'après-midi de la veille. 

La donne avait enfin changé : l'armée avait réussi à obtenir des informations sur la planque probable d'un cambrioleur. Qu'ils recherchaient presque désespérément depuis plusieurs semaines, à la nouvelle de sa première victime, un militaire.

C'était à cause de ce mort qu'on avait refilé l'affaire à l'équipe de Roy Mustang qui n'avait absolument rien demandé, si ce n'est un oreiller pour roupiller à son aise.

Manque de bol, Riza Hawkeye veillait au grain.

Elle était en train de vérifier ses chargeurs, laissant à son colonel le minuscule espoir de dormir quelques secondes de plus. Re-pas de chance, Riza jeta un revolver sur son bureau.

Roy sursauta, ce qui provoqua quelques rires sur côté de Havoc et sa joyeuse bande. Vite éteints dès que leur supérieur leur jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus, du genre « Vous savez ce que j'ai dans ma poche et que je peux enfiler très très vite ? »

- Pourquoi me donnez-vous ça ? Je peux me défendre tout seul, vous savez, Lieutenant…

Roy ne vit pas le sourire de Riza. Elle s'était détournée pour régler, ou faire semblant, les derniers préparatifs.

- Vous avez vu les nuages, Colonel ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et grimaça en voyant le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus sombre.

- Génial, de la pluie ! Je sens que ça va être une bonne journée… Et dire qu'il y en a partis au soleil pour leur lune de miel…

Riza tiqua. Pourquoi cette allusion au mariage d'hier ? Ca lui semblait si loin, mais elle ne se rappelait que trop bien le fait qu'ils avaient ensemble et ce plus que le temps d'une chanson. Tout l'après-midi. Roy qui y avait repensé toute la nuit se demandait comment le soleil de la veille pouvait avoir disparu aussi rapidement. S'il avait cru aux signes, il aurait pu en voir un. Ils soupirèrent de concert.

- Alors, Colonel, on bouge ou pas ? lança Breda.

- Ouais…

Roy se leva et prit d'un geste brusque son manteau. Riza leva les yeux au ciel.

- Colonel…

- Mm ?

- Vous avez oublié ça…fit-elle en lui donna le pistolet.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans vous ? demanda Roy.

- Rien, répondit Riza en quittant la pièce.

Elle partit d'un pas vif dans le couloir et Roy sourit sans répliquer. Pourquoi faire ? C'était vrai…

* * *

Après de longues minutes passées à se batailler d'abord avec la « carte », ou plutôt le gribouillis vaguement esquissé par leur informateur, que Falman décrypta de façon quasi-miraculeuse, puis contre les éléments qui s'étaient déchaînés entre-temps , ils parvinrent enfin à une masure à moitié abandonnée près de la rivière. La sensation de maison hantée était accentuée non seulement en raison de son délabrement avancé, mais aussi à cause du temps qu'il faisait. Les rares volets restants étaient battus par le vent qu soufflait en rafales. La cheminée était démolie et il manquait des tuiles sur le toit La peinture semblait avoir été faite au siècle dernier. Voire l'avant-dernier. 

Une charmante bâtisse très accueillante, en somme.

Il entrèrent sans s'annoncer. Ils n'étaient pas venus en touristes, et de toute façon, avec la pluie et le vent, on n'entendait quasiment rien. Fuery se plaça rapidement au bout de la file, de façon à être le dernier à entrer et le premier à sortir en cas de besoin. Si ses tremblements étaient les seuls à être visibles, on sentait que tous auraient largement préféré être au bureau, en train de remplir _au chaud _des dossiers, si barbants soient-ils, même avec le 9mm de leur lieutenant adoré collé à la tempe.

- Il y a vraiment quelqu'un là dedans ? lâcha Havoc. Je croyais qu'on cherchait un gars responsable de plusieurs cambriolages ! Franchement, quitte à choisir, je n'irai pas m'enfermer dans un taudis pareil !

- C'est peut-être pour ça, non ? hasarda Riza. Pour ne pas qu'on aille voir dans ce coin…

Roy les coupa, pressé d'en finir.

- Je ne sais pas et on verra quand on l'aura trouvé. On va fouiller cette bicoque. Fuery, Falman, le premier étage, Havoc, Breda, le deuxième. Je prends le premier. Et je ne tolèrerai aucun commentaire, ajouta-t-il en voyant Breda ouvrir la bouche pour signaler à son colonel qu'on ne leur avait pas précisé qu'il y aurait des étages à monter.

Il eut un concert de cliquetis lorsqu'ils enlèvent le cran de sécurité de leur armes et ils se séparèrent.

La cuisine semblait ne pas avoir été utilisé depuis des lustres. La poussière recouvrait la plupart des étagères où avaient élu domicile quelques araignées, des gouttes d'eau tombaient du plafond , ce qui avait entraîné l'apparition de tâches d'humidité. Il y avait belle lurette que cette pièce avait été abandonnée. Pourtant… Comme lorsque l'on cherche un mot en l'ayant sur le bout de la langue, quelque chose troublait Riza, sans qu'elle parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. Et c'en était drôlement frustrant.

Elle entendit un bruit sourd provenant des étages. Se demandant ce que pouvaient bien pouvoir faire ses collègues, elle s'apprêtait à sortit quand elle remarqua un calendrier. Les pages étaient déchirées, ses couleurs délavées, mais c'était bien le mois dans lequel ils se trouvaient… Riza fronça les sourcils. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Les jours correspondaient. Ca ne collait pas !

- Merde, jura Riza.

Elle devait reconnaître que la mise en scène était belle. Le pire était qu'ils savaient que le type qu'ils recherchaient était un as du déguisement. L'état de la maison faisait un magnifique camouflage. Il suffisait juste de rajouter quelques détails, et on n'y voyait que du feu. Ils s'étaient jetés dans la gueule du loup.

Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle se retourna pour vérifier une dernière fois la pièce …

Et retrouva faisant connaissance avec le canon d'un pistolet.

Elle pesta contre son manque de lucidité et de réaction avant de se rappeler que Roy était parti dans une autre pièce. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote.

- Si tu fais un geste vers ton flingue, ma belle, je te fais un joli trou entre les yeux.

Riza retint un grognement. Tous les mêmes à se croire supérieurs… Il allait voir qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre ça avec elle sans en subir les conséquences directes.

« N'empêche, j'ai vraiment manqué de jugeote sur ce coup-là… »

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle pensait, un coup de feu retentit. En provenance directe de là où elle avait laissé Roy.

- Ah, ils ont trouvé le dernier, fit l'homme avec un sourire carnassier.

Alors là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle allait vraiment se mettre en colère. Et pas de chance, ce type était sur sa trajectoire. Il ne s'en rendit compte que quand Riza lui décrocha un coup de pied bien placé.

- Ca, c'est pour votre familiarité avec moi.

Elle lui arracha son pistolet et l'assomma avec la crosse.

- Et ça, c'est pour avoir gâché cette inspection.

Et Riza partit comme une furie vers le salon.

Elle remarqua tout de suite que Roy avait enfilé ses gants. Puis son regard fut attiré vers le grand sourire d'un homme qui se tenait près d'une fenêtre. Il la cassa d'un coup de pied et fit un salut militaire à Roy.

- Au plaisir, Colonel ! lança-t-il avant de sauter.

Riza avait été incapable de l'identifier. Elle ne pouvait que supposer que c'était leur cambrioleur. A son air arrogant, sans doute. Car les rares descriptions qu'ils avaient pu obtenir ne concordaient jamais.

Elle n'eu pas leur temps de rejoindre son supérieur. Roy jura et s'élança à la suite de leur plus que suspect.

- Hé ! voulut protester Riza.

Elle traversa la pièce en courant et s'aperçut que l'arrière de la maison ne donnait pas sur une cour, mais droit dans la rivière.

- Mais c'est pas vrai…gémit-elle.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à elle ? Riza envisagea l'espace d'un instant de demander sa mutation dans un service plus calme. Avant de songer qu'après tout, c'était qui faisait le charme de son équipe. Ces petits imprévus.

Elle réussi à repérer la tête brune qui l'intéressait. Est-ce qu'il avait pensé juste quelques secondes que dans l'eau, c'était encore pire que sous la pluie et qu'il serait totalement inutile? Non, bien sûr. Et qui réparait les pots cassés ? Au moins, il ne s'était pas noyé …

Faut toujours qu'il en fasse trop, lui, soupira Riza avant d'enjamber le rebord et de plonger à son tour.

Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que le courant serait aussi fort. Le débit de la rivière avait forcément augmenté avec la pluie diluvienne qui tombait, elle le savait, mais il n'empêche qu'elle était emportée bien trop vite à son goût. Un souvenir fugitif revint à sa mémoire, quand elle était petite et qu'un jour, elle avait dit à son père qui lui parlait des nuages :

« J'aime pas qu'on me pousse en cachette. »

Maintenant, c'était loin, pourtant Riza ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant l'air borné qu'elle avait du faire en répondant. Et but la tasse par la même occasion. Elle ressortit vivement la tête de l'eau, crachant et pestant contre environ la terre entière. En plus elle ne voyait quasiment rien. Hawk's eyes, hein ? C'en était presque risible.

Elle sortit de ses souvenirs et commença à nager. Mais pour trois brasses qu'elle faisait, elle reculait de quatre. Riza renonça à remonter à contre-courant et essaya de se déporter vers une des berges, si proche mais qui lui paraissait terriblement loin. Peine perdue. La plie, le vent, le courant, la fatigue, tout s'accumulait. Elle ferma les yeux, abandonnant la lutte. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'a espérer avoir une bonne étoile…

Une main agrippa son poignet et Riza se sentit remorquée. Elle n'esquissa pas un geste pour l'en empêcher.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez suivi ?

Riza ouvrit les yeux sur son colonel.

- C'est mon boulot, vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Et il faut croire que sur ce coup-là je n'ai pas franchement réussi.

Roy sourit et l'aida à regagner la rive.

* * *

Ils était trempés jusqu'aux os, voire plus, et la pluie ne les aidait pas du tout. A moins n'y avait-il personne pour les voir, puisque les rues étaient désertes. Ces veinards étaient bien tranquilles chez eux. Par chance, ils trouvèrent un porche et s'y abritèrent. Il faisait toujours aussi froid, mais ils étaient au sec. Enfin presque… 

- Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris mon maillot de bain…fit Roy en enlevant sa veste.

Il la tordit pour essorer l'eau. Riza sourit et fit la même chose avec ses cheveux. Si elle s'était fait un brushing ce matin-là, il était foutu.

- Je ne ferai plus jamais confiance à un informateur aussi fiable soit-il. C'était un joli guet-apens auquel on a eu le droit… Vous croyez qu'ils s'en sortent ?

- Je suis sûre qu'ils nous attendent avec un bon paquet de suspects à la clé… Ne vous en faites pas pour ça… Et vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé, d'accord ? ajouta Riza en voyant la grimace de Roy.

- Mouais… Vous avez vu votre état ? fit-il, pas convaincu.

- Vous avez vu le vôtre ? répliqua la jeune femme. Et puis de toute façon, je vous ai suivi de mon plein gré.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais besoin de laver mon uniforme et le pressing est trop loin de chez moi.

Le ton était ironique mais elle détournait la conversation. Roy soupira.

- Ce n'est pas une raison… Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça …

Il hésitait à ajouter un « pour moi » derrière mais reprit:

-Pourquoi avoir sauté dans cette rivière alors que personne ne vous le demandait ? Pourquoi me protéger constamment, pourquoi être dans cette armée pourrie jusqu'à la moelle ? Vous avez parfaitement le droit d'avoir une vie loin de ça. Pourquoi ne partez-vous pas ?

Riza l'arrêta en levant une main.

- Si c'est un interrogatoire, colonel, je vais devoir de demander un avocat, dit-elle en souriant.

Roy ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer.

- Vous voulez et vous _allez_ atteindre le somment pour faire changer ce pays ? Après avoir été témoin, et même avoir participé à l'horreur que nous savons, c'est que ce que souhaite par-dessus. Ne plus avoir à revivre ça. Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis ici en ce moment, parce que j'ai foi en vous. Et comptez sur moi pour toujours rester sur votre dos, la preuve. Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement, vous savez ? Je ne quitterai ce poste que lorsque vous n'aurez plus besoin plus besoin de moi, et uniquement quand j'aurai décidé que ce moment est arrivé.

Riza fixait un point droit devant elle. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans dire, à regarder la pluie qui semblait avoir faiblit. Roy digérant que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, et elle a essayer d'oublier son coup d'éclat en se demandant ce qui lui avait pris. Un peu plus et elle serait allée trop loin…

Quand les crépitements des gouttes sur les rares auvents des boutiques s'espacèrent, ils quittèrent leur abri et retournèrent d'un pas vif au QG.

* * *

Comme Riza l'avait prédit, les autres les attendaient. Mais assez amochés, il fallait l'avouer. 

- Ils nous on bien eus, fit Havoc avant que Riza n'ait pu s'inquiétez sur la couleur étrange de son œil au beurre noir. Remarque, nous aussi on les as pas ratés… Ils sont tous au frais en ce moment, ils n'attendent plus que vous.

Roy s'affala sur son bureau et Riza savoura le plaisir de s'asseoir sur une chaise, douchée, changée et au chaud. Mais ce répit ne dura pas. On frappa à la porte ( « 'Trez, fit Roy mollement) et Maria Ross se précipita à l'intérieur.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Riza, mais il a dit qu'il te connaissait, et il a tellement insisté à l'entré qu'ils ont fini par le laisser rentrer. J'ai essayé de le retenir mais…

Elle n'avait même pas pris de saluer qui que ce soit, et personne ne s'en formalisa. Roy, sorti de sa léthargie, était désireux d'entendre la suite. Il ne savait pas que l'entourage de son lieutenant comprenait des « il » … Riza, elle, s'était raidie. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment et n'en savait pas le pourquoi du comment. Elle se leva

- Mais de quoi tu parles, Maria ?

Cette dernière allait répondre mais fut coupée dans son élan par une voix venant de la porte désormais ouverte.

- Alors comme ça on ne se rappelle plus de moi ? Franchement, Riza…

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le nouveau, adossé nonchalamment à la porte . Une lueur légèrement arrogante et provocatrice dans ses yeux verts. D'un geste anodin, il remit en place une mèche blonde et sourit en voyant l'air largué de Roy. Il passait de l'inconnu à Riza qui avait blêmi.

- Comment aurais-je pu oublier un type comme toi ? cracha la jeune femme.

- Toujours aussi délicate, on dirait. Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, non ?

Riza ne répondit pas. Roy décida de prendre les choses en main. Ce type venait d'insulter son lieutenant !

- Vous pourriez au moins faire l'effort de vous présentez, dit-il sur un ton glacial. Je ne tolère pas que quelqu'un débarque ici dans le seul but de semer le désordre.

Il s'était levé et se tourna vers Riza.

- Hawkeye, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle lui lança un regard étrange. S'il ne la connaissait pas autant, il aurait pu penser qu'elle demandait de l'aide…

- Allons, calmez-vous… Après tout, je fais partie de la famille. Je suis Matthew Wayard, fit-il en tendant une main que Roy ne serra pas.

Matthew la retira avec un sourire torve. Avant de lâcher sa bombe.

- Et je suis le fiancé de mademoiselle Hawkeye.

**

* * *

Pour les menaces de morts, malédictions, et autres, vous savez où c'est xD **


	3. Réflexion

**Matthew : Ah ah j'ai du succès on dirait !**

**Clewi : … Euh ouais on va dire ça comme ça…**

**Matthew : Ben quoi ? Au moins Akabane-Girl a dit qu'elle allait pas me manger !**

**Roy fuit à cette évocation **

**Clewi : Oh mais ils ont dit que tu allais … Attends, je regarde… Alors tu vas être réduit en un petit tas de cendre, brûlé et cramé, dans le désordre bien sûr. (Au passage merci xD)**

**Matthew se cache dans la même planque que Roy qui le fout dehors **

**Matthew : Au secours ?**

* * *

Un grand silence se fit dans la pièce.

Roy tombait des nues, se répétant en boucle le mot fatidique. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas le croire. C'était tout simplement impossible, hors-normes, irréaliste, surnaturel ! Pas _elle _?!

Il se tourna vers Riza. Pourquoi ne contredisait-elle pas cette absurdité ? Elle ne disait rien. Pourquoi ? Ce serait... vrai ? Non, Roy n'allait pas admettre que ce type débarque de nulle

part et vienne lui voler sa Riza.

Mais elle prit son colonel de vitesse.

La gifle qu'elle colla à Matthew résonna froidement dans toute la pièce qui avait déjà baissé de température.

- Si tu t'avises encore une seule fois de prononcer ce mot, je mettrai fin à ta lamentable existence avec le plus de souffrances possibles. Et crois-moi j'ai de l'expérience.

Matthew ne parut pas s'inquiéter de cette menace. Au contraire, il souriait en passant sa main sur sa joue. Un sourire de prédateur, avec un regard cruel.

- Faut-il que je te rappelle la promesse de ton père ? susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Riza qui pâlissait à vue d'œil.

- Mon. Père .Ne. T'a. Rien. Promis.

-Tu en es sûre ?

- Va-t'en.

- Tu veux voir le papier du notaire, peut-être ? C'est écrit noir sur blanc !

- Sors d'ici tout de suite.

- Je t'ai retrouvée, Riza, et je pourrais recommencer même si je pars maintenant. Viens avec moi.

Matthew fit un pas vers elle mais un bras protecteur se tendit entre lui et Riza. Roy s'interposa et poussa son lieutenant derrière lui.

- La moindre des choses serait d'obéir à ce qu'elle vous demande.

-Colon-

Il la fit taire d'un geste.

- On veut protéger ses subordonnés? Quelle conscience professionnelle ! applaudit Matthew, goguenard. N'allez pas me faire croire que c'est parce que vous avez dansé avec elle hier que vous dites ça, puisque vous utilisez la même méthode avec toutes ces pauvres filles de Central...

Roy se crispa et la tension augmenta d'un cran. Riza posa sa main sur l'épaule de son colonel.

- Laissez-moi régler ça, d'accord ? S'il vous plaît.

Elle lui sourit tristement avant de reporter son attention sur Matthew qui attendait patiemment.

- Maintenant, dégage.

- Attends voir, Riza... Ne me dis pas que... Tu te serais attachée à lui ?

Havoc intervient avant que Riza n'ait pu sortir son arme.

- Écoutez, qui que vous soyez, je vous conseille de partir. Parce que si l'une de ces deux personnes, dit-il en désignant Roy et Riza, nous demande de le retenir de vous en coller une, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un dans cette pièce obéira.

Pour toute réponse, Matthew éclata de rire.

- Ah, la fidélité des toutous de l'armée... Tu auras du mal à les quitter, Riza, mais il faudra bien !

Il lui jeta un regard lourd de menaces qui fit frissonner malgré elle la jeune femme.

- Je reviendrai, sois-en sûre.

Il finit par sortir et la tension se relâcha d'un coup. Sauf pour Riza dont la main tremblait encore sur la crosse de son pistolet. Roy détacha avec douceur ses doigts crispés sur son armes et lui sourit.

- Ca va ?

Riza évita soigneusement son regard. Autant pour ne pas lire dans ses yeux noirs toutes les questions qu'il voulait poser que pour cacher les larmes qu'elle sentait arriver.

- Je prends mon après-midi, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle quitta la pièce en coup de vent.

- Vous croyez que ce gars disait vrai ? demanda Breda à brûle-pourpoint.

- Vu la réaction du lieutenant Hawkeye...

- Mais enfin c'est bizarre tout de même !

Les commentaires allaient bon train mais restait dans leur paroles le même sentiment d'incrédulité qui habitait Mustang. Quoique à ce point-là ce n'était plus de la stupéfaction. Il était tout simplement perdu. Un des rares éléments stables de sa vie vacillait, et lui que faisait-il ? Il n'avait pas à se poser de questions sur ce qu'il ressentait, sur cette jalousie maladive qui l'étonnait presque, lui qui n'avait jamais vécu ça avant.

Tout ce que Roy savait en prenant son manteau, c'est pas laisser Riza affronter ça toute seule et dans cet état.

Il partit à la suite de la jeune femme sans que son équipe ne fasse un geste pour l'arrêter. Ils espérait tous qu'il allait éclaircir la situation. Ou plutôt, ils le savaient.

* * *

Riza n'était plus dans les bâtiments du QG depuis longtemps. Elle venait de battre et le record de vitesse de marche à pied et le record d'infractions au règlements en moins de cinq minutes pour ne pas s'être arrêtée saluer le moindre supérieur.

Les larmes qu'elle retenait avec difficulté lui brûlaient les yeux. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait et s'en fichait royalement. Elle voulait juste fuir cet endroit, pour quoi pas la ville ou le pays, même, fuir Matthew et par là tout ce qu'il représentait. Ce passé qu'elle croyait avoir enterré à Ishbal et qui se rappelait à elle non sans douleur.

N'avait-elle pas quitté tout ça ?

Elle leur avait dit pourtant, qu'elle ne voulait pas de mariage. Avec qui que ce soit. Enfin non, elle ne leur avait pas dit. Elle s'était enfuie, inscrite à l'école militaire et n'avait plus donné de nouvelles. Ca ne revenait pas au même ?

Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Matthew s'était accroché à cette lubie de son père. Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il débarque au boulot ?

Riza était arrivée dans un parc qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Elle s'assit sur un banc, par miracle sec, sous un cerisier qui commençait à fleurir. Et elle laissait ses larmes couler lentement, elle qui s'était promis ne plus jamais pleurer, depuis le 3e laboratoire...

Il la trouva là, les yeux rouges, les cheveux détachés cachant son visage. Vulnérable et sans défense.


	4. Confessions

**Bon. Ce chapitre est ridiculement court, j'ai honte. Mais si je vous dit que j'ai bientôt écrit la fin :D**

**Oh, et j'ai remarqué un truc. J'ai l'impression de ne poster qu'uniquement la veille de mes contrôles de maths. Comme si… Comme si j'avais peur ne jamais revenir xD**

* * *

Il s'installa près d'elle sans un mot. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa présence. Par contre lui vit très bien les sillons causés par les larmes sur les joues de Riza.

Roy se pencha vers elle, attrapa une mèche blonde et la coinça derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Elle sursauta et recula instinctivement, comme si elle avait eu peur. Décidément, ce Matthew avait causé un choc à son lieutenant, songea Roy. Dans le mauvais sens du terme. Était-ce bien la Riza Hawkeye de d'habitude qu'il avait sous les yeux ?

Mais elle se reprit et essuya rapidement ses joues.

- J'étais sous l'averse tout à l'heure, prétexta-t-elle.

C'était faux, ils le savaient tout les deux, mais Riza avait une fierté à défendre et Roy une dette à rembourser. Aussi ne chercha-t-il pas à démentir.

- Que faites-vous là ? reprit Riza.

- Je venais voir comment vous alliez.

- C'est ridicule.

- Absolument pas.

- Je vais très bien, affirma Riza.

- Bien sûr, fit Roy. Vous allez essayer de me faire gober un truc aussi gros ? On se connaît depuis longtemps, non ? Alors, la vérité, juste une fois… En plus, ajouta-t-il comme si c'était l'argument décisif, vous avez regardé à gauche, donc, c'est un mensonge, et n'allez pas non plus me contredire parce que c'est de vous que je le tiens.

Riza ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Sa tentative se termina en un léger sourire qui rassura Roy, peut-être parvenu à lui remonter un peu le moral.

- Riza, vous n'avez pas à garder tout pour vous. Les gars sont, là, et je le suis aussi. Alors maintenant, sache que je ne partirais pas de ce banc avant que vous ne m'ayez dit ce qui se passe.

Il croisa les bras et la fixa d'un air buté. Mais dans ses yeux noirs, on pouvait lire qu'il allait vraiment le faire si besoin était. Et Riza ne pouvait lutter contre ce regard-là.

- Vous êtes un entêté incorrigible et irrécupérable, déclara-t-elle.

- Je sais, fit Roy avec un sourire.

Elle soupira. Se passant la main dans les cheveux, elle jugea qu'il était peut-être temps de vider son sac.

- Ca a été une des dernières lubies de mon père. Matthew habitait dans les environs du manoir, et comme il n'arrêtait pas de me coller depuis des années, mon _cher_ père a supposé que je l'appréciais.

« Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'a jamais voulu savoir ce que moi je pensais.

Elle était très amère. Roy eut un sourire triste en voyant la douleur dans les yeux caramel de Riza. Elle voulait faire croire que rien ne l'atteignait, mais ce n'était au final qu'une façade, une carapace qui était en train de se fissurer… Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

Comme si Riza l'avait entendu penser -et il envisagea pendant une demi-seconde cette hypothèse- elle reprit :

- Il n'en avait jamais parlé avant. Je croyais que tout allait bien, comme tout le monde en fait ! Et puis quand vous êtes arrivé… Depuis la mort de ma mère ça n'allait pas. Et là…

Riza fit une pause et sourit.

- Je m'étais mise à espérer une vie normale. Il faut croire qu'à ça non plus je n'aurais pas le droit.

Son pied faisait mollement des ronds sur le sol, creusant peu à peu dans le sable de l'allée du square désert. Forcément vide, puisque le temps de couvrait à nouveau, la plupart des gens préférant donc rester à l'abri. Riza frissonna puis sentit un manteau sur ses épaules.

- Je crois au contraire que vous la méritez amplement. Après, tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par « normale » dit Roy en souriant.

Riza fit la moue.

- Bonne question. Pouvoir être.. Tranquille, sans pression ou stress, à longueur de journée… Ce serait déjà pas mal !

- En gros, sans moi ç'est ça ?

- Ah non, ça je ne pourrais pas…

Elle s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre. Elle détourna la tête, feignant un intérêt extrême pour le buisson voisin, avec l'impression d'en avoir trop dit. Roy contempla le gazon.

Ils restèrent là en silence pendant quelques minutes quand Roy se leva.

- Bon, vous ne comptez pas rester là toute la journée, non ? Je vous raccompagne.

Riza prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Elle se laissa reconduire chez elle et ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle remarqua un détail. Roy n'avait pas eu besoin d'indications pour trouver son appartement…

Il la laissa avec un sourire à sa porte.

- Ca va aller ?

- J'ai suffisamment été la fille de mon père, je ne tiens pas à devenir en plus la femme d'un soi-disant mari. Je vais trouver une solution, qui ne recourra pas au meurtre, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Je vous retrouve enfin. Ne faites pas de bêtises, ajouta Roy avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de redescendre l'escalier.

- A demain ? lança-t-il.

- A demain, confirma Riza avec un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

Avec un soupir, elle glissa sa clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Son sourire s'évanouit en découvrant Matthew dans son salon.

**

* * *

Mon contrôle se chargera de me tuer, ne vous donnez pas cette peine :)**

**Une petite review quand même ? **


	5. Confrontations

Le manteau de Roy qu'elle tenait encore dans ses bras tomba par terre.

- Surprise, on dirait...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment es-tu entré chez _moi_ ? fit froidement Riza en insistant bien sur le dernier mot

En guise de réponse, Matthew croisa les jambes, prenant ses aises sur le canapé.

- Je découvre l'appartement de ma fiancée. Et, puisque tu tiens tant à le savoir, c'est ta si gentille voisine qui m'a donné la clé quand je lui ai annoncé que nous allions nous marier. D'ailleurs, elle nous adresse ses félicitations, ils sont vraiment gentils dans ton immeuble... ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en jouant avec un trousseau de clés. Écoute, Riza. Cessons de nous comporter comme des gamins, tu veux ?

Riza qui s'était retenue difficilement jusque là explosa.

- C'est moi que tu traites de gamine ? Et toi, alors ? A t'accrocher à tes chimères ! Les paroles de mon père n'ont aucune valeur, et tu dois carrément les avoir imaginées !

- Pas quand elles ont été rédigées en présence d'un avocat.

- Qui n'aurait même pas prévenu la fille de son client ? Bien sûr. Et puis comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde que j'ai envie de t'épouser ?

Riza s'efforçait de garder la tête froide, s'évertuant à réfléchir. Puis elle crut comprendre.

- Il y a un truc, c'est ça ? Tu es au courant de quelque chose que je ne sais pas et c'est pour ça que as fait cette combine foireuse.

Le sourire ironique de Matthew vacilla un instant mais il se reprit.

- Allons... En t'épousant non seulement je réalise les dernières volontés de ton père mais j'accomplis un de mes désirs les plus chers. Il n'y a que ça qui compte.

Riza secoua la tête face à son ton mielleux, sa main se déplaçant lentement mais sûrement

vers sa taille.

- Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi abject. Je ne me marierai pas avec toi, martela-t-elle.

Elle sortit son pistolet de son holster, jouant de façon très explicite avec le cran de sûreté.

- Sors de chez moi et ne reviens pas.

Matthew se leva calment.

- Donc pas de négociations.

- Mes clés, répondit Riza en tendant la main.

Il éclata de rire et déposa sans opposer de résistance le trousseau dans la paume de la jeune femme.

- Je savais que j'aurais eu besoin de la manière forte. Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé. Tu n'as jamais réussi à te rendre compte des moments où tu n'es plus en mesure de vouloir quoi que ce soit, lui susurra Matthew à l'oreille.

Riza frissonna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il ajouta :

- Une dernière chose. Je me suis permis d'emporter un petit truc… A bientôt Riza.

Une fois parti, Riza se permit de respirer et fouilla son appartement sous le regard étonné de Black Hayate qui était parti se cacher dans la cuisine. Puis elle trouva. La réponse était là, évidente sur le rayon de sa bibliothèque. Un emplacement vide. Il lui avait pris son album photo. Pourquoi ? C'était si personnel. Et tellement important pour elle qui 'en possédait pas beaucoup. Seules preuves que oui Riza Hawkeye avait eu des souvenirs heureux, une vie à peu près normale. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il lui avait prises.

Elle qui s'était jurée, plus tard, d'avoir des dizaines, des centaines de photos. Parce qu'une fois quittée l'armée, elle aurait une vie à faire. Voire à refaire. Et elle comptait bien en avoir une bien remplie. C'était pour ça que Roy Mustang avait intérêt de réussir son objectif. Et que Riza serait toujours sur son dos. Pour que tous, et pas seulement elle, puissent avoir des moments heureux à se remémorer plus tard.

Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Décidément son univers tournait beaucoup autour de Roy…

Elle posa son front contre la vitre la vitre froide de la fenêtre. Malgré le temps gris, les passants étaient revenus, les averses désormais lointaines. Un enfant s'amusait à sauter à pieds joins dan les flaques sous le regard horrifié de sa mère. Riza ouvrit la fenêtre, respirant l'air encore chargé d'humidité. Mais le soleil revenait progressivement et elle ferma les yeux en sentant ses joues se réchauffer. Elle se sentait étrangement détendue.

Première chose à faire, changer de serrure. Car elle ne doutait pas que Matthew ait pu faire un double de ses clés. Et Riza ne tenait pas du tout à ce qu'il puisse venir comme ça une nouvelle fois.

A situation désespérée, mesures désespérées.

Riza comptait ensuite retourner au bureau. SI elle déclarait le vol au semblant de police qui existait à Amestris, ils remarquerait qu'elle était militaire et renverrait donc le dossier à l'armée. Perdant ainsi un temps fou en procédures diverses, alors autant éviter de la paperasse inutile…

Et après, elle allait sans doute aller voir ce soi-disant notaire. Histoire de se dire deux-trois mots entre quatre yeux. Et de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait changer, ainsi que ce qui pouvait bien motiver Matthew.

Riza, remontée, sourit. Elle se changea rapidement, prit son manteau et siffla Hayate.

Elle parcourut Central en long, en large et en travers sans résultat. Mais elle apprit que tous les serruriers de la ville fermaient le lundi après-midi, forcément. Sauf deux. L'un était en vacances, l'autre à la retraite. Riza, assez découragée pour la journée, décida de dormir à l'hôtel ce soir-là. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

* * *

Avant de donner sa déposition, elle décida de passer à son bureau, histoire de s'assurer que tout son petit monde allait bien. En poussant la porte, elle se surprit à espérer qu'une certaine personne ne soit pas là. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

_Évidemment, c'était trop simple_, songea Riza.

Roy fronça les sourcils en la voyant, se demandant pourquoi elle était revenue. En civil, en plus.

- Hawkeye ?

Riza eut un sourire gêné.

- Je passais juste pour-

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle venait de remarquer le paquet sur son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- On a laissé ça pour vous, répondit Falman.

- Oh. Et, Havoc, que faites-vous sous cette table ?

- Je cherche mes clés, répondit l'intéressé d'un air contrit. Personne ne les as vues ?

- Nan.

La réponse était unanime. Il grimaça.

- Génial. Bon, il me reste plus qu'à appeler un serrurier, super…

- Pas la peine, tout est fermé, fit Riza sur un ton absent.

Roy tiqua. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? Il pensa tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Il y avait un rapport avec ce prétendu fiancé. Roy s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- Vous ne dites pas tout.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rie n dire, éluda Riza.

Pour se donner une contenance, elle défit le paquet. Et se figez. C'était son album, accompagné par un petit mot ; « _très instructif _»

_- _D'accord, admit Roy. Et ça, c'est quoi ?

Riza se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Un album photo.

- Ah ah. Je ne suis pas aveugle, vous savez.

Elle retint un sourire. Quoi, c'était la vérité, non ? Roy lui lança un regard qui attendait clairement des explications.

- Hawkeye…commença-t-il.

Un grand bruit l'interrompit. Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir Breda étalé par terre, tombé de sa chaise en voulant se rapprocher discrètement. Et qui faisait en même temps capoter la tentative d'espionnage de ses collègues qui retournèrent l'air de rien à leur place. Roy soupira.

- Les gars… Franchement, vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que ça ? Je ne sais pas moi…Bosser ? fit-il avec un sourire carnassier qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de son lieutenant quand elle découvrait un rapport malencontreusement «oublié».

C'était l'hôpital qui se fichait de la charité mais des dossiers apparurent comme par enchantement sur les bureaux.

- Bien. Quant à vous, j'ai des questions à vous poser.

Riza sursauta quand il lui attrapa le poignet mais se laissa entraîner dehors.

- Alors ?

Riza fixa ses pieds, soudainement intéressée par le lacet de sa chaussure gauche. Roy s'adossa au mur, à côté d'elle, et croisa les bras.

- D'accord, je vais deviner.

Riza leva les yeux vers lui. Il plaisantait ou…?

- Comme je ne pense pas que vous vous soyez spécialisée dans l'étude du métier sans doute extrêmes passionnant de serrurier, si vous connaissez leurs horaires c'est que vous ne avez eu besoin ,et récemment. Si on ajoute à ça cet album qui ferait mieux d'être chez vous plutto qu'ici, ainsi que la délicate attention qui l'accompagne… Et ce qui s'est passé ce matin…

Roy se planta devant Riza et plongea son regard dans le sien, l'empêchant de se dérober à la conclusion qu arrivait.

- Je suppose que ce Matthew est allé chez vous, qu'il a les clés, et que vous ne voulez pas rentrer. Voire que vous ne savez pas où dormir ce soir.

Riza contempla à nouveau le carrelage et Roy sut qu'il avait touché juste. La fierté de son lieutenant en avait pris un coup, mais il ne regrettait pas la méthode un peu offensive qu'il avait employé. Puisque c'était cette même fierté qui empêchait Riza de se confier. Ainsi que ce besoin de forger une carapace que Roy commençait à comprendre. Et i n'avait qu'une envie, la faire disparaître. Et pour cela, il avait une idée.

- Donc comme je ne vous laisserai pas aller à l'hôtel, il n'y a qu'une solution.

- Comment ça ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous décideriez à ma place… Je suis majeure et vaccinée, j'estime être en droit de régler ça toute seule, colonel.

Elle n'était pas en colère, mais pas franchement contente non plus. L'utilisation du grade de Roy le prouvait, il le vit tout de suite, et c'est pourquoi, comme il tenait à la vie il jugea plus prudent de s'expliquer. Qu'elle ne prenne pas de travers la proposition qu'il allait lui faire…

- J'estime que ce type ne vaut pas le prix d'une chambre et ne mérite pas de vous faire dépenser le moindre centime.

Riza haussa les sourcils, étonnée? Depuis quand Roy avait-il des opinions aussi arrêtées sur les gens ? Est-ce que… Non, se raisonna Riza, ce n'étais pas possible. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être jaloux ?

- Et donc, vous proposez quoi au juste ? Je suis curieuse de savoir quelles solutions vous avez pu trouver, dit Riza, ironique.

Ce soir, vous dormez chez moi, répondit très sérieusement Roy.

_

* * *

Il en aura fallu du temps, pour le voir arriver, mais bon, j'ose espérer que ça vous a quand même plu xD_

_Une info pour me faire pardonner ? Je commence sur papier le dernier chapitre de cette fic :)_

_Allez, étonnez-moi avec de nouvelles morts pour Matthew ! Yihaa ! _


	6. Invitation

_Cela fait trèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, et je vous remercie d'être aussi patients ! Maintenant ça devrait aller plus vite vu que j'ai fini la version papier :) Mais merci encore ! _

* * *

- Pardon ?

Riza se demandait si elle n'avait pas raté un épisode. Et pourtant, ce qui la rendit encore plus suspicieuse, Roy avait l'air parfaitement sérieux. Mais alors, pourquoi cette étincelle dans ses yeux noirs qui semblaient affirmer à la jeune femme que ce n'était pas entièrement un acte désintéressé ? Riza essaya de se raisonner en se disant qu'elle devenait paranoïaque. Et que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait s'en sortir…

- Je… Vous…

Roy sourit face à sa tentative -ratée- de protestation.

- Quoi ? fit-il innocemment.

- Non, c'est que…c'est une proposition assez…

Riza eut beaucoup d'adjectifs qui lui traversèrent l'esprit mais elle n'arriva pas à choisir le bon. C'était trop gros pour qu'elle puisse y croire. Elle…chez…lui ? Impossible.

- Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? demanda Riza, méfiante.

Roy soupira.

- Rien du tout. Je veux juste vous rendre service, et vu tout ce que je vous doit ça me paraît légitime. Vous faites confiance aux gens, des fois ?

Riza ne répondit pas. Elle avait appris depuis longtemps qu'on est parfois jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Elle avait eu trop de désillusions pour avoir la volonté de croire. Roy comprit son silence.

- Vous devriez, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Riza leva les yeux vers lui.

- Peut-être, oui.

Elle avait le sentiment diffus, et étrange, qu'elle serait en sécurité. Et était incapable d'en connaît la raison.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour commencer ?

Roy lui tendit la main et Riza la prit sans une once d'hésitation. Elle veniat de retrouver confiance.

- Et puis de toute façon, j'aurais pu vous amenez chez moi en vous disant de c'était un ordre, déclara Roy.

- Auquel cas je vous aurais répondu que c'était de l'abus de pouvoir, répliqua Riza.

Roy sourit. Si son humour revenait, ça allait mieux. Puis un doute l'envahit. Était-ce vraiment de l'humour ?

- Bon, vous aimez les carbonara ? demanda-t-il histoire de cacher un soudain malaise.

- Bien sûr !

C'était même son plat préféré, mais ça Roy ne le savait pas non ? Enfin…Elle le croyait. Mais elle devait avouer être un peu perdue. Dépassée par les évènements qui s'enchaînaient trop rapidement.

- Très bien, je passerai vous prendre à sept heures, ça vous va ?

Riza n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ca tenait plus d'une simple forme de politesse qu'une vraie question, mais franchement, comment trouver la force de refuser ? De plus il était retourné en un éclair dans son bureau. De mémoire d'homme, jamais le colonel Roy Mustang n'avait été aussi rapide pour retourner faire de la paperasse. Il n'y avait pas que Riza a été perturbée…

Lorsqu'il referma la porte, Roy appuya son front quelques instant contre le bois, pour remettre ses idées en place. Il réalisait ce qu'il venait de se passer, et était étonné de son propre culot. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'une chose pareille… Ce n'était même pas qu'un dîner, non, c'était carrément pour passer la nuit chez lui que… Bon, d'accord, il ne se passerait rien mais quand même…

Et puis elle n'avait pas refusé non plus. Alors pourquoi s'en faire ? Pour l'instant, il avait un autre problème.

- Havoc, vous savez comment on prépare les pâtes à la carbonara ?

* * *

L'après-midi passa trop lentement au goût de certains. Néanmoins, Roy mit à profit ces quelques heure sans son lieutenant préféré pour rattraper son quota de sommeil. Pendant que d'autres regrettait l'absence de Riza en voyant la pile de dossiers non fait croître trop rapidement, en sachant que ça allait leur retomber dessus.

Riza, elle, avait ne s'en souciait absolument pas. Elle apprenait la signification de l'expression « prendre du temps pour soi »…et l'appréciait de plus en plus. Ne rien faire, buller, flâner pour rentrer chez elle, s'asseoir sur un banc, profitant des légers rayons de soleil en observant les gens passer. Elle avait enfin pu terminer le roman qu'elle avait commencé depuis ce qui lui semblait être des années. Car elle n'avait trouvé un moment pour le finir, trop fatiguée le soir pour avoir l'envie de lire. Ou même de sortir. Elle avait plutôt tendance à tomber dans son lit.

Ce qui ne devait pas arriver à une certaine personne, songea Riza alors qu'elle fait, comble du luxe, couler son bain, une fois rentrée. Puisque ce môssieur passait la plupart de son temps à roupiller sur ses rapports. Don _elle_ devait par la suite s'occuper…

Elle versa de quoi faire mousser l'eau dans la baignoire et s'y installa en soupirant. Si elle commençait à se remémorer ça, elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge ! Non, elle devait tout simplement arrêter de penser. Riza sourit à cette idée. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, puisqu'elle appréhendait déjà que qui pourrait -ou ne pourrait pas- se passer ce soir. A force d'imaginer trop de choses, elle allait gâcher son bain.

Elle glissa de façon à avoir sa tête sous l'eau pour s'aérer l'esprit, et en ressortit détendue. C'était beaucoup plus agréable que sa baignade forcée dans la rivière. Mais Riza n'avait-elle pas plongé de son plein gré ? Elle ne voulait pas se redemander pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Cela impliquait de se poser d'autres question beaucoup plus importantes qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'aborder maintenant car elles risquait de changer radicalement sa vision des choses.

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle devait se détendre et profiter de sa baignoire ?

Riza ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur l'eau chaude et le parfum de la mousse. Avant de finir par s'endormir.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut à cause de la sonnette. Elle essaya de se persuader que c'était son réveil, qu'on était mardi et que toute cette journée n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Peut-être que si elle y croyait très fort…On sonna encore à sa porte. Raté. Riza se décida à bouger et sortit de l'eau où toute la mousse avait disparu. Elle enfila rapidement un pull, passa une serviette autour de sa taille et entortilla ses cheveux dans une autre. Elle traversa son salon, dans lequel traînaient les quelques cartons qu'elle n'avait pas encore rangés depuis son arrivée, tout en maudissant sa voisine dont c'était sûrement la cinquième visite.

- Mme Mayer, si c'est pour me demander encore un fois du sucre, allez vous faire v-

Riza s'arrêta quand la porte fut complètement ouverte. _Oh, mer…credi_, jura-t-elle intérieurement.

- ...voir ? termina Roy avec un sourire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut chez moi.

- Non, c'est juste que… Enfin…

Qu'on lui donne la pelle afin qu'elle creuse un trou pour s'y enterrer définitivement. Riza se demanda furtivement s'il existait un mode « retour rapide » pour effacer le chaleureux accueil qu'elle avait fait à son supérieur.

- Vous semblez avoir quelques soucis de voisinage, comme tout le monde et c'est normal. Alors c'est comme ça chez vous ?

Riza sourit également, heureuse qu'il ait changé de sujet.

- Parce que vous vous attendiez à quoi ? demanda-t-elle en s'effaçant pour le laisser rentrer.

- Vous voulez une réponse franche ?

Riza hocha la tête.

- Je ne sais rien du tout. Hey, salut toi ! fit Roy à Black Hayate qui s'approchait.

Riza leva les yeux ciel. Pourquoi avait-elle imaginé avoir une réponse sérieuse ? Et pourquoi son air angélique était-il aussi irrésistible ? _Arrête tout de suite, Riza_, se morigéna-t-elle. Elle laissa Roy et son chien à leur retrouvailles et fila se changer.

De son côté, Roy put enfin souffler. Il avait eu du mal à ne pas regarder du côté de la serviette autour de la taille de Riza. Bleue à rayures plus claires. Bon ,d'accord, ses yeux avaient peut-être un petit peu glissé…

Il se releva et observa la pièce, Hayate sur les talons. On voyait que l'appartement venait d'avoir été emménagé. Bien sur, il y avait quelques éléments de décoration ,sur le strict minimum requis niveau meubles, mais on sentait que ce n'était pas encore fini, que Riza était encore en train d'agencer la pièce. Il manquait une touche personnelle, amis il pouvait sentir la marque de la jeune femme. Sans doute à cause de son parfum répandu dans tout le salon…

Quitte à paraître impoli, Roy décida que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour obtenir des informations sur son lieutenant au naturel. Il fut vite déçu, ayant oublié qu'avec une solde comme celle de Riza on ne pouvait pas franchement s'offrir un palace. Ainsi, elle n'avait que deux pièces, ce qui limitait les recherches…

Restait évidemment sa chambre.

Roy hésitait. Oui, il ne savait pas s'il franchirait cette porte. Pourquoi ce sentiment d'interdit ? Il avait l'impression qu'en faisant ça il allait trop loin. Il venait d'obtenir la confiance de la jeune femme et ne gâcherait pas cette chance en forçant les choses. Roy se retourna et tomba sur le sourire moqueur de Riza, adossée au mur.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

- Ca devrait aller, merci… Je…tenta Roy.

- Vous ? Reprit Riza, l'air extrêmes intéressée.

- Je voulais savoir si vous étiez prête, répondit-il innocemment, cependant un peu trop vite pour être honnête.

Riza haussa un sourcil interrogateur, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Se ravisant, elle haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas comme ces filles à qui il faut des heures pour ce préparer.

Roy osa un sourire. C'était sûr que Riza n'était pas comme les autres…

- Et maintenant ? Vous voulez voir autre chose ?

- Non, merci. On y va ? Je voudrais vous montrer un truc, et il ne faudra pas qu'on soit en retard, annonça Roy en s'emparant du sac de Riza.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Surprise, lui dit Roy avec un clin d'œil. Même si celles d'aujourd'hui n'était pas très bonnes, j'ose espérer que celle-là sera meilleure !

- Dites-moi, alors, pour que je donne mon avis.

- Bien essayé mais non.

Ils se chamaillèrent un bon moment mais Roy ne cracha pas le morceau. Alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier, Riza s'arrêta à un palier et sonna à un appartement, faisant signe à Roy de continuer. Elle le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, ayant confié Hayate à la voisine.

- Je lu assuré que ce ne serait que pour une nuit, tout sera réglé demain, dit Riza après que Roy lui ait posé la question.

Elle se retint d'ajouter qu'elle n'en était même pas sûre.

- C'est gentil de sa part. J'en conclu que ce n'était pas la fameuse Mme Mayer ? aouta Roy avec un sourire malicieux.

Riza éclata de rire et ils sortirent de l'immeuble. Lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent plus en avant dans la rue, éclairée par le soleil déclinant, un homme remonta son col et fit un pas hors de l'obscurité du porche sous lequel il se trouvait. Et continua son chemin sur les pas de Roy et Riza.


	7. Disparitions

_Je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être que je poste un nouveau chapitre. (L'auteure fuit sous une pluie de tomates) Ceci étant fait je puis vous dire que pendant une semaine vous ne serez pas pollués par des reviews idiotes vu que je pars en voyage "scolaire" mais je ne dirai pas où car je tiens à la vie xD (L'auteure est déjà partie très loin) Akabane-Girl, dis-toi que tu vas vraiment donner des cours de cuisine à Roy parce le délire continue (empire en fait) :3 _

_Bref, à bientôt, bonne lecture, et merci pour les reviews ! _

* * *

Roy la conduisit d'un pas sûr dans les rues Central, vers des quartiers qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas mais qui lui plurent d'emblée. En cette toute fin d'après-midi, le soleil revenu, il y avait de l'animation. Les boutiques installaient de nouveau leurs étalages, malgré le peu de temps avant la fermeture, et ça et là des petits groupes s'installaient aux terrasses des restaurants. 

Eux s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble assez haut, aux couleurs beige et bordeaux. Il abritait un fleuriste d'où s'échappait une agréable odeur de printemps. Riza laissa échapper un sourire face aux éclatantes teintes des fleurs et sursauta quand Roy lui tendit une rose.

- Merci, dit-elle alors qu'il regardait ailleurs.

Il la fit rentrer à l'intérieur et ils montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage. Là, Roy ouvrit une trappe du plafond. Une échelle de bois en descendit, sous le regard plus qu'étonné de Riza.

- Vous…habitez au grenier.

- Je préfère « sous les toits », répondit Roy l'air de rien.

- Vous me faites marcher ?

- Pas du tout. Après vous, d'ailleurs.

Riza scruta un instant son visage, mais malgré un léger sourire il restait impassible. Elle n'apprendrait rien, alors autant le découvrir elle-même…

Et elle fut radicalement surprise.

L'espace disponible n'était pas immense, mais avait été aménagé de façon à gagner de place. Ce que l'absence de murs rendait encore plus flagrant, sauf pour ce que Riza devinait être la salle de bains. Le côté chambre était séparé du salon-salle à manger-cuisine par un demi-mètre de hauteur en plus et quelques marches.

L'ensemble était parfaitement lumineux grâce aux nombreuses fenêtres, et les couleurs aux dominantes chaudes contribuaient à la sensation accueillante que percevait la jeune femme.

Cet appartement lui plaisait du premier regard.

Elle passa distraitement sa main sur un des rayonnages des bibliothèques qui avaient fleuri un peu partout, notant la présence de quelques plantes et d'affaires cachées discrètement derrière le canapé; s'attardant sur la table mise et les bougies pas encore allumées, pour enfin s'arrêter sur le sourire de Roy qui l'avait rejointe.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- J'étais persuadée que vous habitiez dans un de ces pavillons si appréciés des hauts-gardés.

- Comme quoi. Vous êtes déçue ?

- Pas du tout. C'est le contraire, dit-elle, ravie. Comment avez-vous trouvé cette merveille ?

- Un pur hasard. Mais c'est surtout la vue qui m'a fait craquer.

- La vue ? répéta Riza.

Le sourire de Roy s'élargit. Il était dans les temps pour lui offrir un spectacle de magie. Il la conduisit à une large fenêtre et savoura son air émerveillé.

- Woah…

De là, ils dominaient toute la ville. Le soleil se couchait sur Central, se reflétant sur les vitres pour créer autant de paillettes étincelantes et illuminer les façades. Toute la surface désormais calme de la rivière ressemblait désormais à de l'or liquide. C'était presque magique et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Central rayonnait, prenant des nuances insoupçonnés. Riza qui avait toujours trouvé la plupart des bâtiments laids étaient en train de revoir son jugement.

Elle aurait pu rester là des heures encore, mais déjà le soleil disparaissait et le ciel se teintait de pourpre et de violet, pour qu'enfin les premières étoiles apparaissent. Identiques à celles qui se trouvaient dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Je comprends mieux, maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

S'arrachant au spectacle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle parlait si bas. C'était comme si la moindre parole prononcée à haute voix risquait de briser l'enchantement qui subsistait encore.

Roy hocha la tête silencieusement. Il avait beau habiter là depuis des mois, chaque soir il retrouvait un coucher de soleil qu'il contemplait comme si c'était la première fois. Il y a des tableaux auxquels on se s'habitue pas.

Ils furent rappelés à la réalité par une légère protestation en provenance du ventre de Riza qui vira à l'écarlate. Roy retint un sourire et fit comme si de rien n'était, épargnant un grand coup à la fierté de son lieutenant.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Trente minutes plus tard, les pâtes étaient collées de façon irréversible sur le fond de la casseroles, bouillie irrécupérable et bien sur immangeable.

Riza s'approcha, alertée par le juron que Roy avait laissé échapper. Elle constata sans un mot l'étendue des dégâts.

- Je crois qu'on aurait du surveiller l'heure, déclara Roy.

- Je crois aussi.

Après une pause, elle ajouta:

- N'empêche, rater des pâtes... Faut le faire.

Roy se tourna vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?

- Rien du tout ! s'exclama Riza, mimant à la perfection l'innocence bafouée.

- Bien sûr. Et ce sourire, c'est quoi ?

- Je ne souris pas...

Pourtant, elle avait presque mal à force de se retenir. Riza se mordit la lèvre. Ne pas rire, surtout ne pas rire.

Elle craqua au bout de trois secondes.

- Mais allez-y, moquez-vous !

Roy avait pris son meilleur ton offusqué car malgré tout il n'était pas fâché. Au contraire, ça faisait plaisir de la voir aussi détendue. Riza essuya une minuscule larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil et tenta de calmer sa respiration.

C'est bon, j'arrête, affirma-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? demanda Roy, pas dupe.

- Vraiment. Promis.

- La dernière fois que vous m'avez promis quelque chose c'était ma soirée de libre. Résultat des courses une demi-douzaine de dossiers sont arrivés et j'ai fait des heures sup'.

- Vous m'en voulez encore ?

- Je ne pourrais jamais vous en vouloir.

Riza ne répondit pas, ne sachant comment interpréter e que Roy venait de dire. Celui-ci rompit le silence gêné.

- Et maintenant, pour le repas ?

- On recommence en ayant les rivés sur la casserole...

- Bonne idée, fit Roy en jetant sans ménagement ce qu'il restait de pâtes, en admettant qu'on puisse encore les appeler de la sorte.

* * *

- Qu'allez vous faire? 

Riza, étonnée, leva le nez de sa tasse toute chaude.

- Finir mon thé avant qu'il ne refroidisse pourquoi ?

- Vous voyez très bien de quoi je parle.

- Ouais. Malheureusement... grimaça Riza.

- Raison de plus pour trouver une solution, non ?

- Sans doute... Mais on passait une bonne soirée, là.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas la gâcher, sourit Roy.

Riza soupira. De toute façon, elle devrait bien s'en occuper, alors autant que ce soit le plus tôt possible, qu'elle puisse être tranquille. Et tant qu'à faire, pourquoi ne pas être accompagnée ? Elle se cala plus confortablement dans le canapé.

- D'abord, je vais tuer Matthew...

- Laissez-moi ce plaisir.

- Hmm... Dans ce cas je l'achève après que vous vous soyez occupé de lui.

- Ca marche.

Roy tendit la main et Riza la serra avec un sourire.

- Ensuite, reprit-elle, je casse la figure du type qui a osé écrire que j'étais fiancée avec... le futur mort et j'annoncerai à tout le monde que je ne me marierai jamais.

- Pardon ?

Là il n'était pas d'accord. C'était quoi cette idée ?

- Je vous ai eu, chantonna Riza.

- Ah ah. C'était très spirituel.

Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte de la peur qu'elle venait de faire à Roy ? Sans doute pas.

- On veut rendre service et voilà comment on est remercié...

- Pardon, s'excusa Riza.

- Je vous ai eue.

Riza eut un air outré.

- Alors là c'est facile !

- Vous n'êtes pas la seule à savoir faire des blagues idiotes...

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard.

- On fait la paix ? proposèrent-ils simultanément.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils rirent face à ce bel ensemble.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas été aussi synchros.

- Moui... répondit Riza, déjà repartie dans ses souvenirs.

Lui aussi se remémora les moments heureux qu'ils avaient vécus. Qui paraissaient désormais très lointains.

- Tu crois qu'on pourra recommencer comme avant ? demanda Roy au bout d'un temps.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Juste un poids qui se posa sur son épaule et le son d'une respiration régulière.

Riza s'était endormie.

Roy eut un sourire. Et savoura ces quelques instants volés.

Quand Riza s'installa mieux contre lui, il hésita. Profiter du moment et passer la nuit de cette façon, ou la déposer dans son lit ?

Il soupira et entreprit, le plus doucement possible, de s'écarter, essayant aussi de ne pas se traiter d'idiot du fait qu'il perdait a priori sa seule occasion. En même temps, il tenait à la vie. Et doutait qu'aussi vraie soit-elle, la raison de « vous vous êtes endormie sur moi et je trouvais ça tellement agréable que je n'ai pas voulu bouger » ne trouverait pas grâce aux beaux yeux de Riza.

Quoique.

Elle n'était pas en train de le retenir, là ?

Alors que Roy, ayant fini le délicat transfert de la jeune femme du canapé au lit, avait voulu s'écarter, il avait senti une main s'agripper à son poignet. Une pression toute légère qui le retint comme celle d'une propriétaire.

Elle dormait toujours. Dans son sommeil, qui lui retirait son masque habituel de froideur, et accentué par ce geste innocent, on aurait presque dit une enfant. Effrayée par quelque chose.

- Je suis là, murmura Roy.

Comme si elle avait compris, il la sentit relâcher son poignet.

Après un bref instant d'hésitation, il déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser aussi fugace qu'un battement d'ailes de papillon.

* * *

Riza sortit difficilement d'un sommeil réparateur. Elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps, et n'avait absolument pas envie de sortir du lit. Pourtant, elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux, constatant : 

1. Que ce n'était pas le plafond qu'elle contemplait habituellement donc que

2. Elle n'était pas dans son lit et enfin que

3. Elle n'était pas non plus chez elle.

Puis son cerveau finit de démarrer et sa mémoire avec. Et elle réalisa que

4. Elle avait passé la soirée chez Roy Mustang, par extension

5. La nuit et oh mon Dieu

6. Dans son lit...

Riza se redressa brusquement, comme un diable sort de sa boite. En proie à une grande... agitation, si c'était le mot, il lui fallut du temps pour se rendre compte qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Non, elle avait ses vêtements, le lit n'était pas défait.

Et par-dessus tout, l'appartement était vide.

En se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu croire -qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de s'imaginer des choses pareilles?- Riza sauta du lit et s'étira. Sur la table de chevet, un papier plié en deux à son intention.

_La belle au bois dormant est _enfin_ réveillée..._

Riza fronça un sourcil. Comment ça "enfin" ?

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce et trouva finalement une pendule.

Sur la vitre, un autre papier était collé.

Elle s'approcha, un léger sourire aux lèvres qui disparut vite quand elle vit l'heure. 10h30.

Elle ouvrit néanmoins le papier, souvenir d'anciennes chasses au trésor.

_Pas de panique, votre supérieur est un homme très compréhensif, la preuve il vous laisse le temps d'arriver au bureau, et avec un sourire, s'il vous plaît._

Et Riza en trouva un peu partout ,de plus en plus amusée.

Sur le lavabo un "_dommage_" l'intrigua. Elle leva les yeux... Pour lire le message suivant, à côté du miroir pour qu'elle puisse voir son reflet.

_J'aurais bien voulu voir votre tête au réveil !_

Alors là... C'était mesquin. Elle allait en toucher deux mots à ce cher colonel. Elle méditait déjà sa vengeance quand elle remarqua qu'elle avait oublié un papier alors qu'elle allait sortir. En fait, non, Roy l'avait sciemment placé là, de façon à ce qu'elle s'en aperçoive à ce moment-là. Il était très agaçant à savoir pertinemment ce qu'elle allait faire...

Riza ramassa le papier et découvrit une clé cachée dessous

_En cas de besoin._

- Et comment je dois le prendre ? se murmura Riza.

Elle joua d'un air absent avec ce cadeau surprise puis mit la clé dans sa poche. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'ils s'expliquent.

Ne se posant pas de questions sur le sourire amusé d'une voisine qui l'avait vue descendre, elle sortit dans un éblouissant soleil matinal. C'était une sensation reposante de ne pas avoir à se presser. Décidément Roy et sa flemme avaient une mauvaise influence.

Une voiture se garait, quelques passant s'arrêtèrent chez la fleuriste et Riza se surprit à envier la demoiselle à qui un jeune homme offrait des fleurs. Pourtant tout respirait la bonne humeur, et elle aimait bien cette odeur.

Alors qu'elle avançait, Riza remarqua que son lacet était défait. Elle se pencha pour s'occuper du problème. Évitant de peu le chiffon à l'odeur trop reconnaissable que voulait lui plaquer sur la bouche un homme sorti de la voiture.

Sixième sens, intuition ou instinct, elle sut que quelque chose clochait. Son pied fit un tour circulaire, fauchant les jambes de l'homme qui tomba lourdement par terre. Déjà Riza se relevait pour prendre son arme mais un déclic familier se fit entendre.

- Tu ne forceras quand même pas à aller jusque là ?

Riza se tourna lentement vers la voiture.

- Pourquoi…eut-elle le temps de dire avant qu'elle ne sente le chloroforme agir.

Ses yeux se refermèrent sur ceux de Matthew qui al regarda s'évanouir dans les bras de son complice.

- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt…


	8. Solutions

_J'ai battu mon record de recopiage pour ce chapitre, attention xD Et de longueur aussi, je crois. Faut dire aussi que vos reviews m'ont drôlement motivée ! Et franchement bonjour l'imagination. Vous étiez tous bourreaux dans vos vies antérieures ? Quoi qu'il en soit, évitez de vous servir de vos talents sur moi à la fin du chapitre, parce que je sens que bizarrement ça va pas vous plaire xD _

* * *

- Colonel.

- Mouais ?

- On a la liste complète des objets volés chez les Bishop la semaine dernière.

Mustang regarda d'un œil morne le dossier apporté par Havoc se rajouter à une pile déjà trop haute, celle de l'affaire des cambriolages.

- Et on a quoi de nouveau ?

- Rien. Toujours des tableaux, des meubles, des bijoux…

- Tellement original, commenta Roy.

Il feuilleta mollement les quelques pages, composées de descriptifs des objets - et notamment leur valeur qui fit s'étrangler le colonel : comment pouvait-on acheter une commode à cinq cents mille cenz ?- et parfois des photos.

L'une d'elles arrêta Roy. Pas pour les références, non, mais la jeune fille peinte sur le tableau lui semblait étrangement familière, et pourtant différente.

_Par rapport à quoi_ ? s'interrogea Mustang.

Une sensation étrange de déjà-vu. Mais où ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe colonel ?

- Je.. je connais ce tableau.

Tous s'approchèrent.

- C'est « Le Printemps » de Lilith Evegrind, fit Falman. Elle a peint une série de quatre toiles, chacune représentant une saison. Vous avez dû voir l'une des autres.

- Sans doute…  
Toujours était-il qu'il n'arrivait à se rappeler où il l'avait croisé.

Falman continuait:

- Evegrind n'a jamais peint que ces œuvres qui sont devenus rares et forcément extrêmement chères. D'ailleurs, « L'Été » et « L'Hiver » font partie des objets dérobés lors des précédents cambriolages. Sur le tableau, l'élément le plus remarquable est sans doute la façon dont les yeux violets de la jeune fille semblent vous regarder, ainsi que le contraste entre ses cheveux noirs et le blanc presque immaculé de son kimono qui…

- Les autres ont été volés ?! s'exclamèrent simultanément Havoc, Breda et Fuery.

Roy réfléchissait déjà. La série complète devait bien entendu avoir une valeur énorme, aussi pouvait-on s'attendre à ce que les voleurs viennent terminer leur petite collection.

- En trouvant le tableau manquant, on trouve le lieu du prochain vol.

- C'est réglé alors ! Fit Breda.

- Oui mais…objecta Falman.

- Mais ?

- Il a disparu de la circulation…

Gros soupir de la part de ses collègues qui se rassirent à leurs places, tout espoir envolé. Mustang s'affala à son bureau, prenant une feuille de rapport pour plier une cocotte sans risque de se faire prendre puisque Riza n'était pas là.

D'ailleurs, il commençait à trouver le temps long.

Au moment où il formulait cette pensée, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Roy se redressa instinctivement mais la couleur des cheveux avait beau être presque la même, ce n'était pas Riza.

C'était le commandant Armstrong avec sa traditionnelle escadrille d'étoiles. Qui ne remarqua pas le repli stratégique effectué par les autres officiers.

- Colonel, j'ai terminé tous les portraits décrits par les témoins, grâce au talent pour l'art du dessin, présent dans ma famil-

Il allait continuer mais Roy récupéra les feuilles et le coupa dans son début de discours.

- Merci commandant ce sera tout.

Armstrong s'arrêta et salua.

- Ce fut un plaisir, colonel.

Roy hocha la tête et posa le magnifique cadeau sur la pile.

- Vous ne les examinez pas ? s'étonna Armstrong qui n'avait pas reçu l'ordre de quitter la pièce.

- Pas motivé.

Mais sous les regards insistants des autres, il céda. Sans enthousiasme, l'esprit ailleurs perdu auprès d'une certaine blonde, il vit défiler une dizaine de visages. Découragé, il voulut arrêter quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un des portraits restants. Roy se figea.

- Merde…

Sans un mot d'explication, il se leva et sortit en trombe. La feuille qui l'avait interpellé fut emportée par le courant d'air créé par le départ du colonel. Armstrong l'attrapa au vol.

- C'est bien dessiné, pourtant, je ne comprends pas, déclara-t-il après l'avoir contemplée quelques secondes.

Une éternité pour Havoc qui arracha presque des mains du commandant le mystérieux document. Ses coéquipiers se rapprochèrent pour voir la solution, évidente.

- C'est forcément plus clair, dit Fuery.

- Ouaip.

Et ça les mettait dans une sacrée mouise.

Car le portrait était celui de Matthew Wayard.

* * *

Roy avait battu le précédent record d'infractions au règlement, préoccupé pour celle qui l'avait établi.

Une mauvais pressentiment l'habitait. Il n'étais pourtant pas homme à avoir des intuitions de genre mais, quand cela arrivait, il ne se trompait jamais.

Il fallait désormais prier pour qu'aujourd'hui soit une exception.

Il courut jusque chez lui, monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, arriva haletant à son appartement vide.

Il frôla la crise cardiaque mais Roy s'efforça de se calmer. Elle avait dû prendre un autre chemin. Voire s'être perdue. Ou elle était arrivée au bureau juste après qu'il en soir parti et il ne l'avait pas vue. Oui, c'était sûrement ça, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Même pour lui ça sonnait faux.

- Monsieur Mustang ? fit une voix.

- Ouais.

Roy tourna la tête et reconnut une de ses voisines, sans parvenir à se rappeler son nom.

- Vous cherchez la jeune femme blonde de ce matin ?

- Oui ! Vous l'avez vue ?!

Sa voisine sourit face à l'empressement de Roy. Mais la nouvelle, elle, n'était pas drôle.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de très étrange. Je l'ai croisée dans les escaliers, d'ailleurs elle est jolie, et vu qu'elle allait plus vite que moi elle est passée devant.

_Abrégez_, supplia mentalement Roy.

- Elle est donc sortie avant moi mais je l'ai revue quand je suis sortie aussi, pour les poubelles. Je pense franchement qu'ils devraient faire quelque chose, d'ailleurs, parce que descendre quatre étages uniquement pour ça à mon âge… Oh, pardon, je m'égare, ajouta la voisine en voyant l'état de nerfs avancé de Roy.

_Merci._

- Donc, je l'ai vue sur le trottoir. Et un homme est sorti d'une voisine, il a voulu… l'agresser je crois !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Roy.

- Je vous assure ! J'ai pensé appeler quelqu'un mais elle s'est bien défendue. Pourtant elle s'est arrêtée et a parlé avec une autre personne dans la voiture, on aurait dit…

- Qu'elle le connaissait ?

Sa voisine hocha la tête et Roy comprit qu'ils étaient très mal partis. Mustang n'avait pas besoin de plus pour faire le rapprochement avec ce…

Comment décrire Wayard sans être grossier ?

Roy apprit le numéro de la plaque de la voiture par le fleuriste. Au QG, la comparaison ne donna rien, bien sûr. C'était une voiture volée.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Aucune piste, aucun indice, rien pour retrouver Riza.

Où pouvait-elle avoir été emmenée ?

Roy posa le front contre le bois clair de son bureau et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il avait besoin d'une idée, et vite.

Il ne la trouva pas.

A la place, quelques souvenirs revinrent.

_Riza l'avait encore entraîné dans une de ses escapades au grenier, le tirant par la même occasion de ses livres sur l'alchimie._

_« J'ai pas envie que tu deviennes comme mon père » avait-t-elle dit en plissant le nez. Sa mimique était adorable et il l'avait, comme toujours, suivie._

_Le grenier du manoir était un terrain de jeux formidable. Il y avait des tas de vieilleries, des meubles poussiéreux, des coffres qui semblaient contenir des trésors, des mannequins cachés sous des tissus blancs qui les faisaient ressembler à des fantômes. Une forte odeur de renfermé était présente, aussi, mais a faisait partie du jeu._

_Roy l'avait laissée partir devant, puis s'était caché derrière un amoncellement de toiles. « Roy ? » Il avait souri, sans bouger. Il pouvait parfaitement la voir de là où il était, surtout vue la façon dont ses cheveux d'or resplendissaient grâce aux rayons de soleil qui filtraient du toit._

_« Roy ? » répétait Riza, de plus en plus inquiète. « Où es-tu ? » _

_Il avait fini par sortir de sa cachette et elle s'était précipité contre sur lui en labourant son torse de petits coups de poings. En la voyant au bord des larmes, il s'excusa. « Tu resteras toujours avec moi maintenant, d'accord ? » Riza lui avait tendu son petit doigt. Il l'avait serré. Très fort. Puis ils avaient continué leur exploration, découvrant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient._

_Riza s'était arrêtée devant un tableau. « Elle est jolie » dit-elle en montrant la jeune femme peinte sur la toile. Elle l'avait laissé un instant fixer les beaux yeux violets, attendant son avis alors qu'elle tentait de déchiffrer la signature. « C'est vrai » avait répondu Roy. « Et moi ? » demanda alors Riza. « Toi, c'est pas pareil ». Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réclamer des explications car juste après ils s'étaient faits punir pour avoir pénétré dans la pièce sans permission._

Roy sortit brusquement de sa rêverie. Puisque maintenant il se rappelait pourquoi le tableau lui semblait si familier.

Et il avait sans doute trouvé où Matthew avait emmené Riza.

L'endroit où se trouvait « L'Automne », la dernière toile de la série.

Le manoir des Hawkeye.

* * *

Riza se réveilla avec un gémissement et la nette impression que des éléphants jouaient à la balle au prisonnier dans son crâne. C'était la seule explication à son mal de tête, sinon une cuite. Mais elle n'avait quasiment rien bu au mariage de Diane et Tom…

Elle ouvrit les yeux, fermement décidée à croire que ce début de semaine n'avait pas existé. Elle ne vit rien, ou pas grand chose. Il faisait sombre pourtant elle savait que rien ne ressemblerait au décor habituel de ses réveils . Aussi Riza referma aussitôt les paupières. Sauf que la chaise sur laquelle elle était attachée n'était pas franchement confortable, et elle n'allait pas pouvoir replonger dans le sommeil de sitôt.

Elle se força à analyser son environnement. Ils étaient gentils, à l'école militaire. « Quand vous vous retrouvez en terrain hostile, les dix premières secondes d'observations sont vitales pour votre survie. Elles vous permettrons de déterminer les failles de vos adversaires et de vous échappez. »

Riza eut un sourire ironique. C'était sûr que dans le noir, qui avait l'air très hostile remarque, elle pouvait vraiment savoir où elle était. Quant aux failles de Matthew et mise à part sa débilité profonde, elle n'en connaissait pour le moment qu'une qui se situait au-dessous de la ceinture. Et entravée comme elle était, Riza ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. Par-dessus le marché, elle était désarmée. Conclusion ?

Elle était _vraiment_ en rogne.

Comme s'il venait pour assouvir les envies de meurtre de la jeune femme, Matthew entra dans la pièce. Un instant éblouie par la lumière soudaine, Riza reprit contenance.

- Je n'apprécie pas spécialement cette façon d'inviter les gens. Et à la réflexion, c'est toi que je n'aime pas, cracha-t-elle.

Matthew fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Désolé du manque de lumière.

- Comme si tu te soucias de ce que je peux penser.

- J'aurais voulu ouvrir les volets, vraiment. Mais comme l'endroit est censé n'avoir accueilli aucun visiteur depuis que tu es partie…Les liens c'est pour éviter que tu ne me sautes à la gorge.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu as un peu de ressentiment à mon égard, fit Matthew en souriant d'un air narquois.

- C'est un mot faible. Mais je ne parle pas de ça. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « depuis que tu es partie » ?

- Oh, ça ?

Riza aurait voulu lui coller des baffes. Et il devait parfaitement être au courant.

- Décidément, tu as la mémoire courte, ma chère.

Matthew se décala et ouvrit un deuxième battant. La lumière inonda la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Riza redécouvrit la salle qui se rappela immédiatement à ses souvenirs. Forcément, puisque c'était le grand salon du manoir familial. Tout était intact, les meubles, la décoration. Seule la couche de poussière et les planches de bois aux fenêtres témoignaient de l'abandon des lieux.

- Pourquoi ? souffla Riza. Pourquoi ici ?

Il y avait tant d'endroits introuvable pour emmener une personne enlevée…Elle le savait par expérience. Alors pourquoi Matthew la retenait-il dans cette maison, qui administrativement parlant était la sienne ? C'était ou trop stupide ou trop génial pour que Riza comprenne le sens de la manœuvre.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire…

- Comment ça ?

- Que de questions, soupira Matthew comme s'il avait eu en face de lui un gamin agaçant.

- Ce qui me paraît naturel venant de la part d'une personne enlevée et attachée sur une chaise.

- Enlevée, enlevée… Je ne demande qu'à te laisser partir.

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire.

Riza en avait marre de jouer au chat et à la souris.

Surtout qu'elle détestait être la souris.

- Tu dois me rendre un service d'abord.

Le ton était sans appel, mais Riza ne put retenir un rire sarcastique.

- Un service, répéta-t-elle. Mon pauvre, tu dérailles…

Elle ne vit pas venir la gifle.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Et je suis gentil, je te laisse une heure pour décider toute seule comme une grande. Après j'utiliserai la force pour te faire signer ça, déclara Matthew de façon glaciale.

Riza ne répondit pas, encore sous le coup. Sa joue cuisait et vu comment il la fixait il savait qu'elle avait mal. Elle lui jeta un regard haineux -en s'étonnant un peu de la rancœur qu'elle avait pu garder toutes ces années- avant de se désintéresser complètement de Matthew. Qui ne parut pas apprécier.

- Je vois que ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver ne te préoccupe pas plus que ça.

- Non, en effet, plutôt mourir que de t'aider.

Elle jouait avec le feu, en était parfaitement consciente et c'est pourquoi elle s'attendit à une autre gifle. Qui, étrangement, n'arriva pas. Matthew était parfaitement clame, presque détaché. Trop pour être honnête.

- Toi peut-être… Très bien, fit-il en sortant de la pièce. Rappelle-toi juste ce qui aurait pu advenir à ton cher colonel hier. Ca pourrait très bien se reproduire, et pour de vrai cette fois.

_Quoi _? s'étrangla Riza. Comment pouvait-il savoir, sinon en étant là-bas ? Bien sûr. Elle venait de trouver la réponse, sans voir où tout ça allait la mener. Elle savait juste que bien qu'elle croyait ne plus rien avoir à perdre, il lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle tenait encore à certaines choses…

Matthew était parti. Abandonnant quelques feuilles de papier agrafées entre elles et un crayon sur la table en face de Riza. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle pouvait tout juste attraper le stylo. L'espace qu'il lui avait si gracieusement laissé de libre ne permettait donc à la jeune femme que de signer ce foutu papier.

Et puisqu'elle avait le temps, autant se cultiver.

Les yeux de Riza s'agrandirent au fil de la lecture. C'était un contrat de mariage.

Qui non seulement lui collait Matthew sur le dos « jusqu'à ce que mort vous sépare » mais en plus offrait à ce au choix de au choix tout ce qu'elle possédait…

S'il croyait lui faire signer ce…cette chose innommable, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Il ne restait plus à Riza qu'à prier pour que ce qu'avait dit Matthew ne soient que menaces en l'air.

…

Elle avait intérêt à trouver une idée de génie, et le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Riza ne put que supposer qu'il s'était en effet écoulé une heure quand Matthew revint chercher son butin. Elle n'avait pas sa montre et perdu toute notion du temps. Elle aurait pu aussi bien avoir dormi vingt-cinq minutes que…trois jours. Cette perspective l'effraya. S'étaient-ils aperçus de sa disparition, au bureau ? Il y avait combien de temps de route du manoir à Central ? Deux heures pour aller à East City, puis quatre jusqu'à Central, sachant qu'une personne endormie devait être extrêmement facile à déplacer dans une gare…

Riza se perdit en calculs plus tordus les uns que les autres, pour éviter de penser à ce qui allait arriver.

Matthew examina la page du contrat réservée à Riza et eut un sourire approbateur, teinté d'une légère incrédulité, bien qu'il s'efforça, comme d'habitude, de la dissimuler.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies signé.

- Moi non plus, tu vois.

Pourtant, c'était bien la signature de Riza Hawkeye aux endroits prévus à cet effet.

Et à présent, elle se demandait si l'idée qu'elle avait eu était aussi géniale que ça.


	9. Rétention

_Trois ans plus tard, elle ose vous envoyer la suite. Oui, je sais, ca a été long. Mais vous aurez le dernier chapitre bientôt (et je ne vous en donne pas la cause car je tiens encore à la vie), normalement. Et en passant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas aimé la fin du chapitre précédent. Qu'est-ce qui vous a choqué ? xD Mais en tous cas..._

_Merci à vous, ô lecteurs adorés :)_

* * *

Matthew l'avait quittée quelques instants pour faire Dieu sait quoi, laissant amplement le temps à Riza de se poser toutes sortes de questions. Une seule, plutôt qui revenait sans cesse.

Riza en était presque à regretter ce qu'elle avait fait -et qui sur le coup lui paraissait être la seule échappatoire possible- quand il revint. Pour la détacher.

- Que me vaut cet honneur ? demanda-t-elle avec suspicion en se frottant les poignets.

- Nous sortons.

Sans rien ajouter, Matthew la mena dehors comme si elle n'était pas en mesure de se rappeler le chemin. Elle avait quand même passé dix-neuf ans dans ce manoir, aussi Riza voulu se dégager de l'emprise tout sauf délicate de Matthew. Elle ne put protester plus longtemps car il lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus la situation.

On a beau dire, être tenu en joue -par sa propre arme de service, en plus- est très dissuasif.

Riza préféra arrêter ses tentatives de rébellion, sinon d'évasion. Pour le moment.

Matthew la fit entrer dans la même voiture qui l'avait emmenée ici. Riza reconnut le type qui allait conduire.

C'était celui qu'elle envoyé au tapis plus tôt dans la matinée et… la veille. Il était dans la maison « abandonnée » de Central, ce qui, dans un sens, expliquait les regards assassins qu'il lançait à la jeune femme -qui lui les rendit. Mais s'il était là-bas, cela signifiait aussi que Matthew était derrière tous ces cambriolages.

Une raison de plus pour l'envoyer le restant de ses jours en prison, mais Riza ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'elle venait faire là-dedans. Ni pourquoi elle se marier avec le chef de bande, à moins qu'il ne veuille se servir d'elle comme otage. Auquel cas elle se ferait une joie de lui montrer que les militaires _ne traitaient pas _avec les preneurs d'otages.

Le seul point positif était qu'il ne l'avait sans doute épousée que pour des raisons disons purement professionnelles. Le testament n'était alors qu'une excuse, voire un gros canular ?

Le trajet se faisait en silence, permettant ainsi à Riza de continuer ses réflexions. Et elle en revenait toujours à la même chose, une petite lueur d'espoir qui persistait encore. Avec un peu (beaucoup) de chance, elle arriverait (peut-être) à s'en sortir.

Ne restait plus qu'à prier, mais elle n'avait plus personne à qui s'adresser.

Elle obtiendrait juste un sursis, jusqu'à ce que Matthew découvre sa petite combine. Après ça, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il se fâche… Et Riza ne préférait pas y penser.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en ville. Vingt, voire trente fois plus petite que Central certes, mais c'était mieux que rien. D'ailleurs, il y avait une gare, minuscule, et Riza put enfin savoir l'heure - c'était le début de l'après-midi. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur les passagers descendant du train qui venait d'East City.

C'était un spectacle familier. Combien d'heures avait-elle passé sur l'unique banc du quai, à regarder partir le train dans l'autre sens, en se demandant quand elle aussi allait quitter ce village qu'elle connaissait par cœur ?

Plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle crut entrevoir parmi la foule un homme qui ressemblait à Roy. Riza soupira. Voilà qu'elle avait des hallucinations.

La plaque de « E.Walker, notaire », par contre, n'était pas une illusion. C'était même tellement réel qu'ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble...

* * *

Il s'avéra, plus tard, que Riza n'était pas aussi folle qu'elle se portait à croire. Mais pour l'instant, elle était plutôt concentrée sur les escaliers qu'elle montait, encadrée par ses deux « gardes du corps ». Alors que d'habitude, c'était elle qui jouait l'hyper-protectrice, mais sans doute pas pour les même raisons. Riza trouvait la situation légèrement ironique, bien qu'elle n'eut pas spécialement envie de rire. Elle redoutait la réaction de Matthew, trop…imprévisible. 

Elle espérait seulement qu'il n'oserait rien tenter en présence de témoins. Parce que Riza savait qu'il n'allait pas du tout apprécier ce qu'elle avait fait.

Une secrétaire les accueillit avec chaleur - il fallait avouer que l'office devait être déserte la plupart du temps, mis à part ici une vieille dame ayant peut-être décidé de léguer son héritage à son chien qui attendait dans un fauteuil. La jeune femme consulta son carnet de rendez-vous dont la plupart des pages étaient vierges. La bienheureuse ne se doutait de rien en leur disant qu'ils pouvaient rentrer tout de suite et Riza n'eut pas besoin de la menace à peine voilée que Matthew articula silencieusement pour se taire. Sa priorité était d'impliquer le moins de monde possible. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait raté avec Roy qui avait fini par être au courant des son « problème » et qui allait forcément se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Mais ça, étrangement, Riza ne le regrettait pas.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'office du notaire. La petite pièce était envahie par des dossiers qui s'empilaient jusqu'au plafond et Riza eut l'intime conviction que son bureau serait dans le même était à son retour.

Si elle revenait.

Walker se leva pour les saluer, Matthew et elle, puisque l'autre gorille était resté pour attendre sagement dans la salle précédente. Le notaire était petit, avec des cheveux blancs apparemment coiffés avec un pétard. Mais l'impression première de vieillesse qu'il pouvait donner à un observateur inattentif était contredite par l'étincelle juvénile qu'on lisait dans ses yeux bleu ciel.

- Madame, monsieur, bienvenue.

- Mademoiselle, corrigea machinalement Riza.

- C'est pour changer ça que nous sommes venus, déclara Matthew en se crispant légèrement sous le regard suspicieux de Walker.

Si le notaire ne disait rien, il n'en pensait pas moins.

- Et vous avez besoin de moi pour…?

_Me sortir d'ici_, pensa Riza.

- Pour valider ce document.

Matthew avait visiblement retrouvé son aplomb et sortit le grand jeu au notaire. Ils voulaient retrouver leurs origines, après tout, c'étaient la ville de leur enfance commune, où tous petits ils partageaient déjà le bac sable, et tout le tralala. Riza, écœurée, détourna la tête.

- Il ne manque que ma signature et votre cachet, je comptais faire ça maintenant, en même temps que la mise en commun des biens de ma compagne.

Laquelle s'étrangla en l'entendant utiliser ce mot et s'efforça de repousser ses pulsions meurtrières. Mais en admettant qu'elle parvienne à se débarrasser de Matthew, elle savait que l'autre patientait derrière la porte avec un sourire aussi gros que le calibre de son arme. Elle préféra se calmer.

- Riza Hawkeye, si je ne m'abuse.

L'interpellée leva les yeux, étonnée.

- Comment connaissez-vus…

- Tu ressembles à ta mère, expliqua Walker.

Riza lui retourna son sourire et le notaire continua.

- C'est moi qui suis chargé de la succession de tes parents. D'ailleurs j'étais censé de transmettre ton héritage, amis tu est partie tellement rapidement…

La jeune femme se sentit rougir sous l'allusion. C'était un peu faible pour décrire la fonçons dont elle avait déserté le manoir et coupé les ponts avec son passé. Mais il fallait croire que celui-ci vous rattrapait toujours…

Walker reporta son attention sur les papiers que Matthew lui donné. Un sourire passa furtivement sur son visage quand il parcourut la page réservé au futur époux et il rendit le tout, après y avoir posé son tampon et sa signature.

- Bien, triompha Matthew en empruntant un stylo. Maintenant quelles sont les démarches pour que notre patrimoine soir partagé ?

- Ceci n'est valable que pour un couple un couple marié, l'informa Walker alors que Riza commençait à se faire toute petite.

La plume du stylo s'arrêta en l'air.

- Et alors ?

- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que Miss Hawkeye, enfin, plus maintenant, est mariée certes, mais pas avec vous.

Walker lui montre la signature qui se tenait à l'emplacement où Matthew allait apposer la sienne.

- Très bon choix, si je puis me permettre, glissa le notaire à l'intention de Riza qui se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas devenue invisible comme elle l'avait souhaité.

Le seul indice de la fureur rentrée de Matthew était un veine qui palpitait à sa tempe.

Il ne prononça pas un mot, ce qui mit Riza encore plus sur ses gardes, si c'était possible. Matthew semblait digérer l'information et tirer -déjà- des conclusions pour contourner le problème.

- Merci pour tout, finit-il par déclarer.

Walker rendit à Riza son désormais très officiel acte de mariage en lui faisant promettre de repasser. La jeune femme quitta la pièce avec la très nette impression qu'elle allait devoir se parjurer. Car à présent ils étaient dehors et elle ne pouvait prédire ce qui allait arriver.

La réaction de Matthew fut moins violente qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée.

- C'est un faux.

- Comment comptes-tu le prouver ?

Riza savait qu'une étude graphologique ne pourrait rien montrer. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à imiter cette signature qu'elle savait que sa reproduction était parfaite.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne tuerais pas tout de suite, cracha Matthew avant de la gifler.

Riza lui lança un regard venimeux, puisque les mains de nouveau liées l'empêchaient de faire plus. Se venger, par exemple.

- Il y a des tas de témoins. Je suis une militaire et te colleras toute l'armée contre toi. Tu as encore besoin moi. Mais après tout tu es tellement cinglé que je n'essayerais même pas de te comprendre.

Cette dernière réplique lui valut de sentir encore une fois le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Et, de retour au manoir, elle finit sur la même chaise que la dernière fois.

Matthew l'abandonna de nouveau, son accès de colère visiblement passé, bien que Riza puisse encore le sentir. Sur sa joue.

Et puisqu'elle avait le droit à une accalmie, autant trouver un moyen de s'échapper…

* * *

- Alors vous venez de ce bled, déclara Havoc. 

- Ton trou est mieux que le mien, peut-être, répliqua Mustang.

- Faut quand même reconnaître que c'est petit.

Minuscule bourgade certes, mais qui avait laissé à Roy de nombreux souvenirs. Et d'ailleurs, rien n'avait changé ou presque. Typique des petits villages où tout le monde connaît tout le monde, et à la mémoire longue…

Roy se surpris à espérer passer inaperçu, priant pour que les exploits qu'il avait fait ici soient oubliés. Au moins toutes les vitres étaient-elles réparées.

Il lança un regard circulaire sur la place, un éclat doré ayant attiré son attention, comme un papillon de nuit avec une lampe. Il fut tiré de ses observations par ses subordonnés, toujours aussi zélés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Eh bien, on va voir ce qu'on peut trouver chez les Hawkeye.

_En espérant que l'héritière y soit aussi_, se retint d'ajouter Roy.

- Et on y va comment ? Objecta Fuery.

Un ange passa sur le groupe.

- Messieurs, je crois qu'il est temps de jouir des privilèges liés à notre statut.

Si Mustang avait préféré faire le trajet de la façon la plus anonyme possible, ici il pouvait tout loisir profiter de son grade sans crainte que cela ne parvienne à Central où il se savait en constante « période d'essai ». Il y avaient des promotions qui n'avaient pas plu à tout le monde…

Mais la femme à qui ils réquisitionnèrent une voiture ne protesta pas. Au contraire, elle leur souhaita bon courage pour leur enquête avec un sourire qui envoya Havoc au pays des rêves - « de l'utopie » aurait corrigé Roy - pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Ils manquèrent plusieurs fois un accident, ce pourquoi Roy décida de prendre le volant.

Les alentours du manoir, à l'écart de la ville, étaient déserts bien qu'ils n'allèrent pas vérifier le parc. A vrai dire, personne n'avait spécialement envie de faire les quelques hectares de terrain boisé tout seul et à pied. La conscience professionnel a toujours ses limites.

Les hommes de Mustang durent bien reconnaître qu'ils étaient impressionnés. Lui, blasé, affichait presque des airs de propriétaire. Il connaissait de fond en comble l'endroit et constata avec soulagement que le chêne présent à l'époque n'avait pas été coupé. C'était par là que Riza et lui rentraient toujours en douce, quand ils étaient censés être en train de dormir dans leurs chambres respectives. C'était par là que son équipe entra en protestant contre cette manière peu orthodoxe de pénétrer dans une maison qui comportait des risques contre lesquels ils n'étaient pas assurés..

Le manoir était également vide de tout occupant, bien qu'il restait les traces de ceux qui y avaient séjourné récemment. Et on pouvait même supposer qu'ils allaient revenir, puisque le fameux tableau était encore là, après des fouilles qualifiables d'archéologiques au grenier. Falman l'authentifia avec certitude et se rendit compte que le pièce fourmillait de trésors divers. A ce rythme, Riza allait devenir riche. S'en était-elle rendue compte ?

Roy entendit une voiture se garer derrière la maison. Il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. La leur était planquée à une centaine de mètres, complètement introuvable. Ils étaient dans le manoir. Ils avaient le tableau. Il bénéficiaient de l'effet de surprise et savaient à qui ils avaient affaire.

Il ne leur manquait que Riza pour que tout aille pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, mais Roy était fermement décidé à récupérer son lieutenant.

Il avait un plan - le trajet entre Central et East City était long -, il ne restait dons plus qu'à le mettre en place.

Et un petit chantage ne fait jamais de mal à personne, non ?

D'après ce que Roy put deviner des bruits qui approchaient, Matthew emmena Riza dans l'ancienne chambre de la jeune femme. Prévisible de la part d'un type comme lui à tendances mégalomaniaques et qui recherchait à tout pris son petit effet histoire de montrer à terre entière son soi-disant génie.

Des comme ça, Roy en avait vu défiler des dizaines. Mais il fut néanmoins soulagé en entendant la voix de Riza qui apparemment ne se laissait pas faire.

Il rentra silencieusement dans la pièce qui était restée la même après toutes ces années, et posa son doigt sur ses lèvres quand Riza le remarqua - presque tout de suite. Les yeux de la femme s'écarquillèrent mais elle garda la silence. Pourtant Matthew, tournant encore le dos à la porte, remarqua son étonnement et suivit le regard de Riza qui se maudit de sa stupidité.

- Tiens, manquait plus que lui, lâcha-t-il. Joignez-vous donc à la fête, Colonel.

- Ce serait avec plaisir mais je suis venu chercher ma subordonné. J'ai besoin de ses services pour arrêter un cambrioleur en série, fit Roy avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Vous n'avez pas trop le choix.

Matthew fit passer son arme de Riza à Roy qui ne parut pas plus effrayé que ça. Par contre Riz an 'apprécia pas.

- Matthew, je peux t'assurer que personne ne pourra reconnaître tes restes quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. Roy…Même chose.

L'information principale - elle l'engueulait - parvint à Roy après celle qu'il jugeait plus importante - Riza venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Mais elle arriva quand même.

- Pardon ?! s'étrangla Mustang.

- Je croyais vous avoir fait comprendre de ne pas vous en mêler.

- Je ne m'en mêle pas.

- Et le fait d'être là, c'est quoi pour vous ?

Si Riza avait pu croiser les bras les bras elle l'aurait fait. Elle dût se contenter de fusiller Roy du regard. Quand arrêterait-il d'être aussi imprudent ? Il risquait à tout moment d'être blessé et Riza culpabilisait déjà.

- Si je vous dit que c'est dans le cadre du travail ? avança Roy.

- Vous, bosser. Non je ne marche pas, désolée.

- Évidemment puisque ce n'est pas la raison ! Mais le fait que je sois ici dans le seul et unique but de vous tirer de ce pétrin n'a pas l'air de vous traverser l'esprit non plus… Il faut vous le dire en quelle langue ?

Riza ne répondit pas.

- Bien, maintenant on peut y aller, conclut Roy.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais vous laissez partir comme ça, fit Matthew on ne peut plus vexé d'avoir été royalement mis à l'écart.

Le sourire de Roy ressemblait désormais à celui d'un vampire. Carnassier.

- Eh bien, commença-t-il en sortant sa main gantée de sa poche. Je suppose qu'un geste malencontreux de ma part… risquerait de causer des dommages… comme dire…irréversibles à ceci, non ?

Il fit tomber le tissu qui recouvrait le fameux tableau, déplacé dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tôt. Riza se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué à son retour.

Et visiblement, Matthew non plus.


	10. Révolution

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Akabane-Girl dont la correction aura été plus que nécessaire XP_

_Puis, merci à VOUS pour m'avoir lue, suivie, commentée, menacée, enguirlandée, frappée, crié dessus de façon hystérique, j'en passe et des meilleures. (Certaines personnes se reconnaîtront, pour les autres, merci de ne pas être passés à l'acte.)_

_Bref, ceci est mon dernier chapitre, mais avec de la chance j'écrirai un épilogue. Et après tout, ai-je le choix ?_

_A bientôt x3_

* * *

Le regard de Matthew passait de Roy au tableau, évaluant ses chances et la crédibilité des paroles du colonel. Riza s'interrogeait. Si la toile lui paraissait vaguement familière, elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle constituait un moyen de pression sur Matthew. A moins, bien sûr, qu'elle soit ce qu'il voulait récupérer. Mais depuis quand avait-elle de la valeur ?

- Ok, lâcha Matthew. Voilà comment on s'arrange : vous me laissez le tableau et je disparais. Complètement.

- Une preuve de votre bonne foi ?

- Quoi que je vous dise vous ne me croiriez pas.

Roy eut un sourire.

- En effet. Mais de toute façon le manoir est entouré d'une bonne dizaine de mes hommes.

Il avait beau jouer très bien la comédie quand il le voulait, Riza connaissait suffisamment son supérieur pour savoir quand il mentait.

Ce qui était le cas en ce moment. Ce qui la rendait encore plus anxieuse. Ce qui l'énervait passablement. Il n'était quand même pas venu seul ?

Mais encore une fois son expérience auprès de lui lui soufflait que c'était plus que probable. Rajoutant par là-dessus le gorille de Matthew qui devait se trouver dans les parages, Riza ne pouvait avoir qu'une confiance absolue en Roy.

- Si vous êtes aussi maître de la situation, pourquoi vous justifier et vouloir négocier ? demanda innocemment Matthew, profitant de la seule faille du raisonnement de Roy pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle du jeu.

- Matthew, ferme-la et fais ce qu'il te dit. Peut-être que je te laisserai un peu d'avance avant que je ne t'envoie en prison pour les restant de tes jours. _Peut-être._

Roy interrompit Riza avec nonchalance.

- Pour éviter le bain de sang qu'elle vous promet, fit-il d'un ton léger. Maintenant détachez-la.

Matthew hésita un instant avant de s'exécuter.

Riza frotta ses poignets endoloris, écartant et repliant ses doigts en un poing qui avait clairement envie d'aller faire la bise au menton de son ravisseur. La jeune femme croisa le regard de Roy qui surveillait sa libération. Une étincelle passa dans ses yeux noirs et étrangement Riza comprit ce qu'il voulait faire.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas... s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Je vais me gêner, répliqua Roy.

Et il poussa du pied le tableau qui oscilla dangereusement avant d'entamer sa chute inexorable.

Riza était estomaquée du culot de son supérieur mais retrouva rapidement ses esprits - familier des situations de crise. Matthew lâcha son arme pour plonger vers la toile. Il la rattrapa in extremis en traitant Roy de divers noms d'oiseaux. A plat ventre, il sentit sur l'arrière de son crâne le canon d'un pistolet, entendit un déclic connu et devina le sourire de Riza. Roy releva le tableau et menotta Matthew.

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

De retour à Central, après que Riza eut manifesté un vif désir de s'occuper personnellement du cas de Matthew, Roy eut l'immense honneur, ainsi que ses collègues, de devoir compléter un rapport en bonne et due forme et plusieurs exemplaires pour justifier leur absence de la journée. Riza, qui avait déjà terminé le sien, allait les aider quand des bleus apportèrent avec dévotion ce qu'on avait trouvé au manoir et qui appartenait à Matthew.

Le lieutenant n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse ce que Mustang était sur le point de lire. Riza lui arracha les feuilles des mains, ouvrit le tiroir du bureau de son supérieur et sortit un des gants qu'elle utilisa sans difficulté...

... Et il ne resta bientôt plus du contrat de mariage mort-né qu'un petit tas de cendres.

- Euh...

- Oui ? fit Riza en se rasseyant innocemment à son propre bureau sous le regard stupéfait - et sans doute effrayé - des autres.

Roy déglutit avec difficulté et osa une remarque.

- ... Vous venez de détruire une preuve, là ...

Ses coéquipiers retinrent leur respiration. Le colonel s'attendit à une remarque acide sur le fait qu'il devrait consulter son ophtalmologue, ou que Riza sorte d'une crise de somnambulisme passagère et terrifiante, ou carrément qu'il se réveille.

La jeune femme ne choisit aucune de ses possibilités et lui fit un clin d'œil. Encore plus affolant de sa part.

- Absolument pas, puisqu'elle n'a jamais existé - vous n'avez qu'à lire mon rapport.

Roy crut tomber de sa chaise. Riza, sa si professionnelle Riza, avait sciemment omis des éléments dans un dossier, agissant de façon délibérée, de son plein gré ?

Impossible.

- Mais si jamais c'était le contraire, il est évident que cette information ne sortirait jamais de cette pièce, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Riza en posant ostensiblement son arme sur le bureau.

Roy sourit face au concert de murmures approbateurs qui s'éleva. C'était tout de suite plus naturel.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'eux dans la pièce, alors qu'ils terminaient pour une fois relativement tôt, Roy posa sa question en ayant l'impression de déclencher une bombe à retardement.

- Vous êtes libre ce soir ?

La réponse sèche ne vint pas. Au contraire, Riza avait un air sincèrement navré, qui ne collait pas avec ce qu'elle dit :

- J'ai déjà un rendez-vous de prévu... Désolée, ajouta-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Roy essaya de cacher sa déception. Mal.

- J'ose espérer que vous n'allez pas nous sortir un deuxième fiancé qui serait... Je ne sais pas moi, tueur en série ?

Riza éclata de rire et lui assura que non, a priori elle n'avait personne dans ce genre parmi ses connaissances.

- Mais c'est gentil de vous inquiéter. Merci pour tout, murmura-t-elle avant de lui faire une bise et de partir en hâte, apparemment en retard à son « rendez-vous » .

Roy la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire las.

Il n'allait quand même la suivre pour savoir avec qui c'était, non ?

Le procès eut lieu quelques jours plus tard, avec cette rapidité propre à l'armée d'Amestris qui préférait s'occuper en priorité de ses membres - même si parfois le verbe « occuper » signifiait « étouffer l'affaire » - quitte à laisser les civils se faire pendre ailleurs.

Ce fut une Riza soulagée qui sortit du tribunal où elle avait bien sûr témoigné avec l'assurance de ne plus revoir Matthew d'ici 156 ans, cinq mois et trois jours. Signe de relâchement extrême, elle laissa ses cheveux en liberté et Roy profita de ce moment d'égarement pour l'inviter à dîner, croisant discrètement les doigts pour qu'elle ne décline pas à nouveau.

- Pourquoi pas ? dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais laissez-moi le temps de me changer d'abord.

Roy hocha la tête, connaissant l'aversion de son lieutenant pour les jupes de l'uniforme féminin. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'elle dirait si jamais les jupes en question venaient à raccourcir de façon notable. Avant d'abandonner l'idée folle et de proposer de venir la chercher.

Le fait de se retrouver tous les deux en civil leur semblait de nouveau naturel -réminiscence de cette époque presque insouciante où ils étaient tous deux au manoir-, et ce dîner en laissait présager d'autres.

Encore une fois, Riza se laissa guider dans Central, redécouvrant la ville de nuit, si différente de ce qu'elle ne connaissait qu'au travers de diverses missions nocturnes, pas toujours joyeuses. On était bien loin des bars mal famés où se tramaient d'étranges négociations et des ivrognes aux coins de rue… Les lampadaires éclairaient abondamment les trottoirs sans se faire trop violents, des couples se baladaient - et eux, comment pouvait-on les qualifier ?-, un groupe jouait sur la terrasse d'un restaurant sur laquelle ils s'installèrent.

Riza sourit face à la carte.

- Un restaurant de pâtes. C'est une blague ?

- Disons que c'est pour me faire pardonner.

- Vous faire pardonner de quoi ? s'étonna Riza.

- Si je ne vous avais pas lâchée d'une semelle il n'y aurait pas eu… tout ça.

Roy paraissait surpris qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas.

Riza ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle aurait dû.

- Il y a eu des effets positifs.

Il lui lança un sourire goguenard.

- Je suis curieux de savoir lesquels.

- Eh bien… On a arrêté un criminel.

- Vous avez négocié avec lui, en lui promettant Dieu sait quoi de compromettant. Et d'ailleurs on aurait très bien pu l'avoir sans ça, objecta Roy.

- J'ai appris que je possédais un héritage conséquent… fit Riza comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

- Qui en attirera d'autres. Et je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous sauver.

- Je n'en aurais pas besoin. Enfin, si vous voulez jouer à « qui est le plus coupable dans cette histoire », allez-y, je ne marche pas.

Riza fit une pause en attendant que le serveur apporte leurs plats sur la table. Elle piqua une pâte avec sa fourchette, prit le temps de la savourer avant de rajouter :

- Pour moi l'affaire est close.

Roy la regarda un instant. Elle semblait sûre d'elle et presque détachée de ce qui s'était passé. La page était tournée…

- Pourtant, insista Roy en souriant face à Riza qui levait déjà les yeux au ciel, il reste quelques points obscurs.

- Lesquels ? demanda Riza, intriguée.

- D'après ce que j'ai pou lire sur ces feuilles avant que vous ne les fassiez cramer, vous êtes, ou plutôt, étiez mariée, si je ne m'abuse.

Roy s'arrêta pour laisser place à une quelque objection de la jeune femme. Elle retenait sa respiration. S'il avait lu ça…

- La question est : avec qui ? Pas _lui_ j'espère ?

Riza poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas à cette question qu'elle s'attendait…

- Non, pas du tout, rassura-t-elle Roy. Je ne suis pas encore complètement folle, je crois.

Quoique pour faire ce qu'elle avait fait…

- Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, vous ne saurez pas avec qui.

Roy referma la bouche et se renfrogna, piquant trop brusquement dans son assiette pour mimer l'indifférence.

Riza ne s'en formalisa pas, puisqu'elle savait que cette bouderie ne durait pas. Non, elle se préparait à la question qui n'allait pas tarder à suivre.

- Alors que vous a-t-il dit, de quoi vous a-t-il menacée pour vous tenir tranquille ? Je suis étonné que vous vous soyez laissée faire…

Il l'observait de nouveau et Riza dut mettre toute sa volonté contre le charme hypnotique de ses yeux noirs pour ne pas cracher le morceau. C'était de la triche.

- Ce ne vous regarde pas.

Un gros mensonge, mais ça, Roy ne le saurait jamais, croyait-elle.

- Pff… Vous n'êtes pas drôle…

- Désolée, fit Riza, sarcastique.

- Oh, mais ce pas pour ça que je vais m'arrêter, détrompez-vous, répliqua Roy.

- Vous ne savez toujours pas qu'il y a des limites à l'entêtement ? Rien ne vous dérange.

- Comme si vous n'en aviez pas déjà fait l'expérience. Avec qui sortiez-vous mercredi soir ?

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Riza. Je dois avoir mal entendu ! Pourquoi cet intérêt si soudain pour ma vie privée ? Qui, en passant, ne vous regarde pas !

_Surtout que tu ne t'en es jamais soucié, si ce n'est pour que je comprenne que tu n'en avais rien à faire_, se retint-elle d'ajouter.

- Il faut croire que vous avez des goûts étranges en matière d'hommes.

_Si tu savais, Roy. _

- Et c'est un casanova qui me fait la morale, préféra-t-elle répliquer.

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard avant que l'expression « petites embrouilles de couple » ne parvienne à leurs oreilles. Ils rougirent de concert et recommencèrent à manger comme si de rien n'était.

- C'était mon notaire, déclara Riza au bout d'un moment. Il a plus de 80 ans.

Roy s'étouffa dans son verre et la jeune femme éclata de rire.

- Vous pouvez répéter ? demanda Roy en congédiant d'un geste agacé le serveur qui s'était inquiété.

- Vous avez bien compris.

- Mais... Enfin... Bon sang... Pourquoi ?

Riza aurait voulu le faire mariner encore un peu, mais la mine déconfite et complètement perdue de Roy l'en empêcha.

- Comme vous l'avez dit, mon... patrimoine risquant de faire venir quelques autres inopportuns, j'ai préféré vendre certaines pièces.

Roy se sentit soulagé et reconnut alors ce qu'il avait éprouvé. De la jalousie pure et simple.

- Donc, vous être riche, ce qui fait décidément de vous une femme à marier, glissa-t-il avec un sourire.

- Désolée de décevoir vos attentes mais l'argent est parti à une association qui aide les rares réfugiés d'Ishbal.

Elle avait dit cela sur le ton de la conversation, entre deux gorgées de vin, mais Roy fut impressionné. Lui qui croyait être le seul à repenser à cette période avec amertume, Riza ne semblait pas non plus avoir tourné la page. Et elle n'avait rien laissé paraître durant tout ce temps...

- L'interrogatoire est-il terminé, monsieur ? reprit Riza.

- Je n'ai pas d'autres questions pour le moment, mademoiselle, mais cela ne saurait tarder, répondit Roy en rentrant dans son jeu. Qui dura toute la soirée.

Vue l'heure avancée et comme ils travaillaient le lendemain, Riza estima préférable de rentrer. Après avoir tenté une négociation sur un éventuel congé, Roy abdiqua et la raccompagna. Sur le pas de la porte, il posa sa dernière question.

- Pourquoi avoir mis mon nom sur ce contrat de mariage ?

Les clés de la jeune femme tombèrent sans bruit sur la moquette.

- Comment...

- Je lai aperçu juste avant que vous ne soyez prise d'une crise de destruction de preuves. D'ailleurs, quand je vois la façon dont vous imitez ma signature, je commence à m'interroger sérieusement...

Riza ne sourit pas.

- Vous le saviez. Depuis le début vous saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit...

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir sur ce qui avait bien pu vous motiv- Hééé! s'exclama-t-il en bloquant in extremis la porte que Riza refermait violemment.

- Et qu'est-ce que le grand alchimiste des flammes a-t-il bien pu déduire de ce qu'une pauvre fille a écrit ?

Riza ne criait que très rarement. Peu expansive, elle préférait une colère froide avec des paroles chargées de mépris, ou même l'ignorance totale plutôt que de laisser sortir son ressentiment. Dans le cas présent, Roy avait la sensation qu'on approchait du point de rupture - et qu'une Riza très fâchée était extrêmement dangereuse.

- Écoute, Riza, si j'ai pu te blesser de quelque manière que ce soit...

- C'est déjà fait, Roy. Et depuis longtemps. Avec toi je ne suis plus à ça près, maintenant, et-

Il l'embrassa si rapidement qu'elle ne ferma d'abord pas les yeux. Mais elle se reprit et en profita autant qu'elle le pouvait -après tout, qui lui aurait assuré que cela se renouvellerait ?

- C'était quand même mieux que la dernière fois... murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à omettre certaines choses, on dirait. Tu veux bien écouter ce que j'ai à dire, maintenant ?

C'était facile.

- Je pense que si tu as volontairement choisi de te marier avec l'imbécile de première que je suis, c'est pour la même raison qui va me pousser à t'avouer quelque chose.

Il lui susurra trois mots magiques à l'oreille.

- Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Riza sourit et consentit à le laisser entrer.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir étayer tes arguments.

- Avec plaisir.

Puisque désormais ils avaient tout le temps pour ça.


	11. Epilogue

_"C'est dur, hein ?" me dit Waders après l'annonce du postage du texte ci-dessous. Je reste persuadée que l'épilogue, c'est la fuite en avant des auteurs qui ne veulent pas finir x) Enfin, je vais bien, pas de déprime post-partum, en même temps ça fait six mois que la fic est finie pour moi, étant donné que j'ai écrit cet épilogue en juillet dernier... A ma décharge, je l'ai modifié, et je vous laisse, pour la dernière fois, me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_J'emploie donc encore un mot très souvent utilisé, mais qui est terriblement de circonstance._

_Mille mercis à vous mes lecteurs passionnés !_

_A bientôt !_

_-Clewi

* * *

_

Le bouquet de fleurs blanches décrivit une courbe gracieuse dans le ciel bleu de cette fin de matinée, avant de retomber parmi les intéressées en robe d'été.

La foule, qui avait retenu son souffle, s'écarta pour mieux voir l'heureuse élue de ce prix très convoité.

Mais apparemment, Winry n'avait pas encore réalisé.

Edward non plus.

La jeune fille fut néanmoins plus rapide que son ami d'enfance, rougissant sous les commentaires et sourires complices. Elle tenta de s'éloigner, gênée par tant d'attention qu'elle ne méritait pas, mais on repoussa ses objections, et elle par la même occasion, dans ce qui semblait être les bras d'Edward. Or l'alchimiste, qui commençait à prendre la même couleur que le manteau qu'il portait habituellement, gâcha des mois de labeur de la part de travailleurs de l'ombre qui cherchaient à faire comprendre certaines choses aux adolescents.

- Mais de toute façon ça ne veut rien dire ces trucs-là, maugréa-t-il en s'efforçant de regarder tout sauf Winry et le bouquet qu'elle tenait.

C'était sans doute uniquement pour se donner une contenance - du moins jugea-t-on plus tard, dans une tentative désespérée d'Alphonse pour défendre son frère - mais très mal joué de la part d'Edward.

Winry se fâcha, fondit sur lui pour lui donner un grand coup avec les fleurs, avant de l'attraper par la cravate et de l'embrasser.

- Ca signifie quelque chose pour toi maintenant ? demanda-t-elle dans le silence ébahi qui s'était installé, des sourires flottant pourtant déjà sur les lèvres.

Edward semblait hors-jeu, ayant trop d'informations à digérer. Il ne pouvait prendre aucune décision concrète, ni même réfléchir correctement.

Il eut besoin d'un coup de cravache pour réagir de nouveau :

- On peur dire qu'il était temps, FullMetal.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, colonel.

Puis il prit Winry par la main, l'entraînant à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Roy ne répondit, décidant de laisser le gamin un peu tranquille, au moins pour aujourd'hui. Il aurait tout le temps de le charrier après.

- Il n'avait pas tort, tu sais, fit Riza, pensive, alors que les adolescents réapparaissaient enfin, après avoir manqué une grande partie de la réception.

Roy prit la mouche sans pour autant arrêter de danser.

- Tout le monde se ligue contre moi, j'apprécie vraiment.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent.

- Parce que tu penses réellement que j'aurais dû faire la même chose à ce mariage où on s'était croisés ?

Il devait avouer qu'après y avoir songé, plus tard, l'idée aurait été tentante, mais de là à ce que Riza ait pu être d'accord...

- Après tout, je n'avais pas attrapé le bouquet...

Ils s'écartèrent légèrement pour que Roy la fasse tourner, savourant les courbes désormais familières de la jeune femme, puis elle revint dans ses bras.

- Ne sommes nous pas censés changer de partenaire ? demanda Riza avec une impression de déjà-vu.

- Maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde. Mais ne change pas de sujet. Tu aurais vraiment voulu que je prenne les devants plus tôt ?

- Ca nous aurait peut-être évité des ennuis, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Ou créé d'autres. Bon sang, Riza, tu étais prête à te _marier_ avec ce type uniquement parce qu'il avait vaguement laissé entendre qu'il pourrait me menacer !

- C'était beaucoup plus qu'un sous-entendu, contra Riza, très sérieuse. Et dois-je te rappeler que ce n'était pas son nom, sur le contrat, mais le tien ?

- Contrat que tu as brûlé le soir même.

- Et qui fut suivi par une déclaration en bonne et dûe forme, preuve que ça ne t'avait pas plus ennuyé que ça.

- Eh ben, ça ne va pas être triste chez vous !

- Ferme-la, Edward, lança le couple en chœur.

- Ravie de voir que tu as retrouvé tes esprits, fit Riza.

- Et occupe-toi plutôt de ta petite copine, ajouta Roy.

- Winry n'est pas...

Mais un regard de ladite pseudo-pas-petite-copine le dissuada de continuer.

- Excuse-moi, Winry, c'était pas ce que-

Roy et Riza n'entendirent pas la suite puisqu'ils avaient disparu. Ils soupirèrent de concert.

- On est ridicules.

- Pas autant qu'eux. Mais je préviens, s'il s'avise de se faire assassiner ici, je le tue. Pas envie de faire de la paperasse à cause d'une crevette.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça... soupira Riza, alors que quelque chose ressemblant à des insultes leur provenait, semblant émaner d'un blondinet pourtant assez éloigné.

- Oui, bon, je reconnais que depuis que c'est arrivé, dix mois ça devrait suffire pour tourner la page...

- Onze.

- Quoi ?

- Ca fait onze mois, officiellement.

- Oh, fit Roy.

- Oui, "oh".

- Ouais, mais..

- Arrête, ça vaudra mieux, sourit Riza. Et puis de toute façon, maintenant, nous sommes sûrs de ne plus pouvoir nous marier à d'autres, ajouta la jeune femme en montrant à son mari l'alliance qui ornait désormais son annulaire.

Roy sourit à son tour avant de l'embrasser.

le couple s'éloigna sur la piste de danse, la robe blanche tournoyant dans la brise.


End file.
